Naruto, One Man Team
by Mrotrax
Summary: What if Naruto was Kakashi's only student? Heroic Akatsuki, Kushina lives. Narusaku, KakaAnko, KibaHina and others. First fic, rated T for violence. Please forgive the length and review. I don't own Naruto


Chapter 1:

Team 7, one man squad

As the funeral for the 4th Hokage came to an end, only one boy stayed at the hero's gravestone, despite the massive downpour. This was Kakashi Hatakae, the silver haired, masked genius who possessed a Sharingan his friend Obito gave him on a mission. Kakashi had been the 4th's prize student.

As he walked home, he passed the Hokage's office. He marched right in and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage getting back into his desk.

"Kakashi!" The 3rd said a little too cheerful for Kakashi's taste. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi said after bowing his head. "I know tomorrow that I meet my team, but I come to you today to ask you for a favor."

"What is that?" The Hokage asked as he sipped some coffee.

"That I not have students until sensei's son is of age, and that he be my student."

The Hokage spit out his coffee and would've hit Kakashi if he hadn't dodged.

"Your sensei had a child?"

"Don't play dumb Lord Hokage." Kakashi smiled. "It doesn't suit you."

The Hokage knew that Kakashi would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"May I ask why you want this?" he asked, despite knowing the reason already.

"Minato sensei was like a brother to me." Kakashi said. "If Naruto can't have a father, then I'll be his teacher."

The Hokage sighed.

"Okay. You win. I suppose you can go on missions until then."

"YES!" Kakashi smiled. As he headed out the door back to his home, he eyed a sleeping baby boy with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. Underneath his mask, he smiled at the baby.

"You'll be a great ninja." Kakashi said. "Even better than me. That's my promise to you."

**13 years later…**

Naruto Uzumaki forced himself out of bed and looked at the calendar. Today was the day he finally graduated from the academy. After three consecutive failures, he had finally mastered the shadow clone jutsu and graduated.

As he walked to the academy, Naruto ignored the harsh glares he got from the villagers. He had just found out the reason for them the previous night, but he wouldn't let the fact he was the vessel of the nine tailed fox, or Kyuubi, destroy his happiness. He had worked hard to get this rank, and he intended to get his dream job: Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

When Naruto got to the academy, he sat himself in his usual seat and smiled a genuine smile. His train of thought was interrupted by his old classmate Shikamaru Nara.

"What're you doing here Naruto?" He asked. "This isn't for dropouts."

"Oh, really?" Naruto smirked, pointing to his headband. "You see this? Huh? Huh? Do you, do you? Yours truly completed a B-rank mission last night! So Iruka sensei decided to make an exception. Ha!"

"What a drag…." Shikamaru mumbled as he headed towards his friend Choji, who was snacking on his 5th bag of chips. Naruto ignored this and stared at the girl in front of him; Sakura Haruno, his long time crush. Naruto wasn't sure what it was about her, but he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Good mourning class." Iruka said when he walked in. "Today you are officially Genin, or ninja in training. Congratulations to all of you. Today, you will be divided into groups. Most of them will be a three man squad, but this year, Team 10 will compose of 5 students. I'll start from Team 1…."

Naruto waited impatiently for his name to be called. He really wanted to be on the same team as Sakura, and he really didn't care who else he got, as long as it wasn't Sasuke Uciha.

When they where younger, Naruto and Saskue had been very good friends, Saskue often standing up for Naruto and in return, Naruto just being his friend. But that all changed when Sasuke mastered all the Uchia clan's fire style moves in a single week. He was deemed a genius on par with his older brother Itachi, and after being chosen as heir to leadership of the clan, Sasuke let the fame go to his head and left Naruto behind.

Matters where not helped when every single girl in the village started swooning over Sasuke. Sakura was no exception. In fact, she was one of Sauske's more devoted fan-girls, second only to Ino. Naruto didn't understand what girls saw in Sasuke.

Ever since then, Naruto had instead hung out with Kiba Inuzuka, the other 'loser' student at the Academy. Naruto and Kiba were almost like brothers, except for the fact that Kiba had a huge crush Hinata Hyugga, who had a crush on Naruto. Naruto smiled for his friend when he heard that he and Hinata where on the same team.

"All right, that's all the teams." Iruka announced.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He had been listening very carefully and not once had he heard his name called. "Iruka sensei, whose team am I on?"

"Naruto," Iruka said grimly. "Your scores were the lowest in Academy history. Normally, we'd have put you on the same team with the highest students, but this mourning we got a list of complaints and a note from the Hokage. You'll be on a one man squad, Team 7."

Naruto hung his head in disappointment. _I knew I was bad,_ he thought,_ but worst in history? I'll never be Hokage now!_

"Alright, you have an hour for lunch!" Iruka smiled. When everyone else left, he walked up to Naruto and kneeled beside him.

"Don't feel too bad," He said. "You have a great Jonnin for your sensei, the Copy Ninja himself!"

Naruto shot his head up with a fake smile on his face. The name Copy ninja did sound familiar. After saying goodbye to Iruka, Naruto headed to Ichiraku's Ramen, his favorite restaurant (and the only one that let him eat there on a regular basis). On his way there, he saw Sakura glancing in every way.

_She must be looking for Sasuke._ He thought. _She'll never find him though, he always eats at home. Maybe I can cheer her up._

"Hey Sakura!" He waved. She turned around and looked at him with a look of confusion on her face. "If you want to eat with someone, I'm available!"

"Why would I eat lunch with you?" She asked.

"W-well it just…" Naruto started stammering and putting his index fingers together. "Sasuke isn't here, and we both could use a little company…."

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura glared at him. "You're annoying!"

With that, she stormed off.

"But…." Naruto started. _Oh who am I kidding?_ He thought. _She'll never like me! Not as long as 'Sasuke' is around. God, I hate him! How can he not take advantage of being the local chick magnet? And why does Sakura have to like him?_

After eating his lunch in silence, Naruto headed back to the Academy. He saw Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Saskue leaving with a man Naruto recognized as Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the 3rd Hokage and leader of team 10.

**4 hours later….**

Naruto peeked out the door for the 15th time. He was the only person in the building, even Iruka and the janitor had gone home. Finding no one in the hall, Naruto decided to play a trick on his sensei as punishment for being late. He grabbed a chalkboard eraser and set it up onto the door.

Just then, a man in a face mask and Jonnin vest with sliver hair walked in. The second he did, the eraser fell flat on his head. Naruto burst out laughing as the man picked up the eraser.

"Hmm." He said. "How do I put this? My first impression of you is…you're an idiot."

Naruto dead panned. _Great. 3 seconds and he already hates me. _

10 minutes later, on the roof, the man sat down.

"Alright, tell me about yourself." He already knew a lot about his possible student, but he wanted a good relationship.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Hobbies, dreams for the future. Stuff like that."

"Could you go first? Give me an idea of what I'm supposed to do?"

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it, I guess. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

_Oh that was helpful. _Naruto thought. _All you did was tell me your name!_

"Alright, your turn." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I like eating different types of ramen, especially the miso ramen Iruka sensei bought me at Ichiraku's! But I hate the three minutes you have wait for it. My hobbies are trying different types of ramen, gardening and my dream is…"

He waited for a minute.

"To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will have to treat me with respect!"

Kakashi mentally smiled in his head. _You've left me a very interesting student, Minato sensei._

"Alright, meet me tomorrow at the cenotaph at 6:00 sharp. You'll have one more test before I decide if you're worthy of my time or not. Oh one more thing; don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke."

With that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

**The next day….**

Naruto arrived at the cenotaph at 5:55 half awake. He had heard Kakashi say not eat breakfast, but he grabbed an apple on the way over. He walked over to the cenotaph and scanned the names until he found who he was looking for;

Minato Namikaze.

Naruto saluted his father's name and waited for Kakashi to show up.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted an hour later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path," Kakashi lied as he pulled out a bell, "So I had to take the long way here. Now here's the test; you have to take the bell from me before lunch-time. If you don't, I'll tie to the tree and force you to watch me eat my lunch in front of you. You'll be stripped of your rank and be banned from ever taking Academy courses again. You are permitted to use anything you want, including shuriken."

"You sure about that sensei?" Naruto joked. "Seeing as how you couldn't dodge that eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually dead weight." Kakashi said. "That is the other reason no one wanted you on their team."

Enraged, Naruto drew a kunai and lunged, only to find his arm behind his back.

"Slow down." Kakashi demanded. "I didn't even say go." He let Naruto go and reached into his pocket, pulling out **ICHA ICHA PARADISE**. Naruto was confused.

"Why are reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked. "To find out what happens in the story obviously. Don't worry. With your weak attacks, it doesn't matter what I'm doing. Alright, begin!"

Naruto didn't hide, instead putting his hands into a familiar hand sign.

"You know," Kakashi deadpanned. "The other 24 kids I failed had the sense to hide first."

"Yeah?" Naruto smirked. "Did anyone of those kids want to be Hokage? Shadow clone Jutsu!"

10,000 Narutos appeared and surrounded Kakashi.

"So this is how you beat Mizuki, eh?" Kakashi eyed as he looked up from his book. "Impressive. But Mizuki was a chunnin, an average ninja. I'm an ELITE!"

He vanished in a flash and appeared behind whom he thought was the real Naruto.

"Hidden leaf village secret finger Jutsu! A Thousands years of Death!"

For the next 6 hours, the two fought non-stop. By the end, Naruto was panting and Kakashi still read the book, albeit now behind a bush.

As Naruto stopped to catch his breath, a gleam caught his eye; he saw a bell right next to a tree.

_Sensei must have dropped it!_ He thought. _I'm not going to fail!_ He reached for the bell, only to find his hand ensnared and see himself in midair. Kakashi walked up and picked up the bell.

"A ninja sees through the unseen, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Oh, and, if the bait is obvious, don't take it." The alarm rang.

"Times up. You fail." Kakashi smiled as he unleashed some charka cords that ensnared Naruto, who kept his head town the whole time. Kakashi could see that Naruto was depressed.

"Don't worry." He smiled. Naruto's head shot up. "I've decided to make you my pupil. You've got great potential Naruto, I just to nurse it properly."

Naruto started crying in happiness. Then he noticed Kakashi was walking away.

"Wait! You're not goanna leave me like this, are you?"

Kakashi smiled. "I'll be back in an hour."

Chapter 2:

Team Minato and Kushina Uzumaki

True to his word, Kakashi arrived an hour later and cut Naruto free.

"Let me take you home." Kakashi said.

"I'm okay, sensei." Naruto said, not wanting to take up any more of Kakashi's time.

"It's alright, Naruto." Kakashi said. "I've spent enough time keeping away from the son of my teacher. It's time I took responsibility."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Your father, Minato Namikaze, was my teacher." Kakashi explained. "After my dad died, he became like a big brother to me. When I learnt about you, I swore I'd make you my student. I even failed 6 teams just to get to be your teacher."

Kakashi kneeled down to Naruto's eye level.

"I know how the villagers treat you and why they do it. I've had enough of it. You don't deserve that treatment. And from now on, as long as I'm drawing breath, no one will lay a finger on you with the intention of hurting you."

For only the second time in his life, Naruto cried tears of absolute happiness as Kakashi hugged him.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's heart lit up as he lifted his student and teleported him home.

When they arrived at the Uzumaki residence, Kakashi was surprised to find it hadn't changed that much since he last visited 13 years ago. That was the day Minato announced he was going to be a father.

"You want to come in?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kakashi answered as Naruto opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Naruto screamed. A woman in her late thirties with long red hair rushed down and hugged him. Kakashi froze at the sight of her.

"Lady Kushina!" He said as he bowed his head. Kushina noticed him and hugged him.

"Kakashi!" She smiled. "It's been so long! And stop calling me Lady Kushina! It's Kushina-san."

"Yes Lady Kushina…I mean Kushina-san." Kakashi said.

"Still calling yourself the Copy ninja?" A young man smiled. He had black spiky hair and an eye-patch covering his left eye. He was chewing on a toothpick and wore orange goggles along with a black Uciha vest.

"Obito!" Naruto smiled as he hugged the man, who hugged him back.

"Look at you!" Obito said. "Last I saw you, you where still up to my knees!"

"He was only 6, Obito." A girl with brown hair and two blue marks on her cheeks smiled. Naruto abandoned Obito and hugged the girl.

"Rin!" He smiled. She bent down and kissed his forehead as she messed with his hair. As he saw the sight, Kakashi walked over to his best friend.

"Can I see it?" He asked. Obito smiled.

"Sure thing." He removed his goggles and eye-patch to reveal a byakguan eye. "He was a rogue organizing a coup. They gave it to me as thanks for killing him."

"Now you have both eye-jutsu." Kakashi joked. Rin stopped hugging Naruto and hugged Kakashi. It had been 12 years since they had seen each other.

"Looking good, you two." Kakashi smiled. He looked at Rin. "Especially you, Rin."

"Mine!" Obito cried as he threw his arms around Rin with an exaggerated look on his face. Naruto, Kushina and Kakashi burst laughing as Obito blushed. Rin smiled at her lover with a flirty look on her face.

"Why Obi," Kakashi smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

"Okay. That's it Kakashi." Obito grumbled. "I'm taking my sharigan back now!"

It was a good 3 hours before Rin finally calmed Obito down, albeit only because she and the Uzumakis had stopped laughing from the sight.

Chapter 3:

The Chunnin Exams, Gaara and Akatsuki

About 2 months later, Naruto woke up feeling supremely confident. He and Kakashi had just returned from the land of waves, where they had battled Zabuza Momochi of the hidden Mist village and defeated Gato, owner of the Gato Corporation. They had liberated the Land of Waves and in thanks, Tazuna the bridge builder had named his bridge after Naruto.

Today, Naruto and Kakashi had another mission. A d-rank, albeit, but still it was a mission. After eating a quick breakfast and kissing his mother goodbye, Naruto rushed to the cenotaph, where he and Kakashi where supposed to meet.

When Naruto arrived, he saw he wasn't the only person at the cenotaph. He initially stayed away, not wanting to interrupt anyone paying respects to a loved one, seeing as how he knew the pain. Especially if that someone had lost said loved one because of the Kyuubi.

However, upon closer examination, Naruto noticed no one in the group of five was actually looking at the cenotaph. His curiosity turned to joy when he saw one of the 5 had long pink hair and was wearing a red dress.

"Good mourning Sakura!" He waved. The pink haired girl noticed him and shyly waved back. Naruto then noticed Sasuke looking at him and turned away. Sasuke did the same. Both Sakura and Ino deadpanned; ever it became public knowledge Naruto had actually fought and defeated Zabuza on his own, Sasuke had become jealous.

"What're you doing here, Naruto?" Choji asked as he snacked on some donuts.

"I'm meeting Kakashi sensei here." Naruto answered. "I take it you guys are waiting for Asuma?"

"Yeah, and it's a drag." Shikamaru said looking at the clouds before he shot up. "Wait a sec; did you just say Kakashi-sensei?"

"Um, yeah." Naruto said.

"As in Kakashi the Sharingan copy ninja?" Shikamaru asked. At the word Sharingan, Sasuke tensed up. Naruto, the dead-last loser, got Kakashi as a teacher? Why?

"Yeah, my dad was his teacher." Naruto said proudly, causing everyone to look at him with awe and jealousy. "He's really a great guy once you get to know him. He just has a weird choice in sparring partners…."

**Flashback**

"Alright, Naruto." Kakashi said. "There's someone I'd like to meet." He turned to a Jonin with a bowl cut haircut. "This is Might guy, an old friend of mine. He's an expert in tai-jutsu."

"So you're the youthful Naruto Kakashi has told me about!" Guy said as he took Naruto's hand in a firm handshake. "You know Kakashi; he does look a lot like his father." He said, oblivious to Naruto struggling against his hand.

"Anyways," Kakashi said, taking slight joy in seeing Naruto struggle against Guy. "Guy's team will be your new sparring partners. You need to work on your tai-jutsu, Shadow clones and kunai don't cut it anymore."

With that, three Genin appeared; a male Hyugga named Neji, a girl with her hair tied into two buns named Ten-ten, and Rock Lee, who looked exactly like a miniature Guy.

_They__seem__nice_, Naruto thought.

5 minutes later, Naruto was running from Ten-ten's raining weapons, Neji's attacks and Lee's punches.

**End Flashback**

Team 10 didn't know how to act to Naruto's story.

"In fact, just yesterday, sensei taught me how to climb a tree!"

"Are you that stupid? You can't even climb a tree?" Sasuke joked. Everyone but Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing.

"I think he means with chakra." She said. At that, Naruto walked over to a tree and started walking up its trunk.

"I'm not as good as sensei," Naruto explained. "But I got halfway up on my first time without even running!"

"You're bluffing!" Sasuke roared. "I bet I could do that no problem!"

"Alright, Mr. 'I'm prodigy of my clan but I'm too busy being an emo who trains non-stop to have a life'," Naruto smirked. "You try it! In fact, why don't all of you give it a shot?"

Sasuke ran towards the tree and pushed the chakra to his feet. However, the second his foot hit the wood, it splintered and he fell flat on his face. Choji got about a quarter of the way before he fell down, and Ino did the same as Sasuke. Shikamaru just stayed were he was, looking at the clouds.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Choji asked.

"Up here!" Sakura smiled. Everyone turned to see she was at the top branch of the tree and sticking her tongue out at Ino, who did the same.

"Sakura!" Naruto beamed. "You're amazing! Not that I didn't think the girl of my dreams could do less!"

Sakura blushed at the compliment as she started her way down. She saw Sasuke grumbling under his breath, but for once, paid no attention to him.

"So by the way, how's Asuma?" Naruto asked as helped Sakura to the ground. Everyone but Sasuke hung their heads. Ino and Choji even cringed.

"Well, he wasn't joking when he said he was a strict teacher…" Shikamaru started.

"But he always takes us out for barbeque!" Choji screamed joyfully with tears streaming down his face.

"And you always empty my wallet." The genins turned to see both Asuma and Kakashi waiting for them.

"Good mourning, Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN SENSEI!" Naruto screamed. Everyone but Kakashi winced. Sakura punched Naruto on the head.

"Legitimate excuse!" Kakashi assured his student as he pulled out a slip of paper. Asuma pulled out 5 and handed one to each of his team. The Genin stared at the papers with looks of confusion.

"You've all been nominated for the Chunnin exams!" Asuma smiled.

At those words, Naruto beamed with happiness. _If I win this, it'll be a synch to become Hokage!_ He then fantasized;

The 3rd Hokage, now without the Hokage robe, would stand there smoking his pipe as Naruto put it on.

"Succeeded by Naruto." He would sigh. "The best won after all. Oh well, time for this senile old fool to retire."

_And if that happens!_ Naruto thought…

All the girls would swoon over Naruto and ditch Sasuke, now Naruto's personal servant, but Naruto would pay no attention to any of them. He'd just walk up to Sakura; look her in the eyes and say;

"Sakura, your forehead…It's so big…it makes me want to kiss it. Or you."

Sakura would squeal with happiness, jump into his arms and they'd start kissing.

"Sensei! I love you!" Naruto cried with happiness as he hugged the living daylights out of Kakashi.

"Get off me!" Kakashi screamed. "You're embarrassing me!"

Asuma chuckled at the sight before him before lighting up a cigarette.

"Come on Kakashi!" He said. "We're goanna be late for the double day…I mean, the meeting with Kureni and Anko!"

The two Jonnin hurryingly ran off before their students could make any cracks.

As they walked to the Dango shop to meet their dates, Asuma decided to ask about Naruto.

"He's a great kid." Kakashi smiled. "Sure, he can be loud, clueless and sometimes even stupid, but a good kid. He even mastered tree climbing simply by walking. He has a crush on one of the girls you're teaching."

"Ino's way out of his league." Asuma smiled. "Shikamaru won't admit it, but he's head over heels for her."

"Naruto doesn't care about Ino in the slightest." Kakashi said. "He likes Sakura. A lot!" He pulled off his headband to reveal a black eye surrounding his Sharingan.

"The hell?" Asuma swore.

"When he told me, I decided to do a test." Kakashi confessed. "I told him I had a naked picture of Ino, he shrugged and asked why he should care. When I said I also had one of Sakura, he was interested for about 5 seconds….Then he started beating the crap out of me for peeping on her, even when I told him I wasn't."

Meanwhile, Team 10 went their separate ways; Shikamaru and Choji went home to relax, Ino had to work at the flower shop and Saskue and Sakura started walking away.

Sakura asked Sasuke if he wanted to spar with her, but he refused and went looking for his father or Itachi to help him.

Naruto saw that Sakura was depressed and was walking over to comfort her when he noticed a bunch of rocks with eye holes. He bent down and poked one, which burst out screaming.

"A little tip, Konahamru;" He said. "Rocks don't have eye-holes!"

The rock fell to reveal Konahamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the 3rd Hokage and Naruto's self proclaimed rival. After going into a monologue about how Naruto was his ideal rival, Konahamru noticed Naruto running after Sakura. He rushed after him, only to ram into a sand ninja in black with makeup.

Naruto had lost Sakura, but turned when he saw Konahamru being bullied. Even though Naruto couldn't stand the brat, he hated bullies even more.

"Let him go!" He roared. The Sand ninja smirked and belted Naruto across the face.

"He rammed into me." He said as he lifted Konahamru off the ground. "He needs to be punished."

A blonde girl with 4 pigtails sighed. "Kankuro let him go."

"Do as Tamari says, big brother." Said a monotone voice. "Or I'll kill you."

At those words, Naruto kneeled up.

"Gaara?"

The red haired sand ninja with a gourd on his back turned and jumped to the floor. He helped Naruto to his feet and smiled.

"Naruto!" He smiled as he hugged his friend.

"Gaara!" Naruto returned the favor. "I see you've become a Gennin!"

"As have you." Gaara smiled. He turned to his brother with a grim look. "I ought to kill you for hurting Naruto…."

"Come on guys," The blonde girl, Tamari, begged. "We're all friends here." After her speech, she walked up Naruto and hugged him. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain…."

Unknown to the 4 Genin, 7 figures in black and red cloaks watched them from the Hokage Monument. This was Akatsuki.

"Look at that." Kisame smirked. "Two demons in one village. And on such good terms, to top it off."

"How convenient." Itachi smiled. "The second we stop chasing demons, they come together."

"The buildings in your hometown are very beautiful, Itachi." Deidara smiled. "All the more pleasing to destroy." Kisame gritted his teeth with happiness as he grabbed his sword.

"That's not what we're here for." Konan reminded them. "At least, not yet. Besides, Tobi's late."

As if on cue, a masked man appeared beside Itachi.

"You're late." Pain said.

"Sorry, leader Pain." Tobi apologized. "An old lady needed help with her bags."

"You know not to keep us waiting." Sasori glared.

"What's the trouble, Sasori, my man?" Tobi joked. "I know where our target is. You should be treating me with respect!"

"I miss Madara." The white Zetsu said. **"Yeah! At least he got things done, even if it was anonymously." **The black Zetsu said.

"Enough." Pain demanded. "Lead the way, Tobi."

The 8 ninja jumped towards the Uzumaki family home.

Chapter 4: Reunion and the Rinnegan

After saying goodbye to the Sand siblings, Naruto headed home. He couldn't wait to tell his mother the news of his nomination to the Chunnin exams.

"Mom?" Naruto asked when he got in.

"Hello Naruto." Konan said. Naruto froze at the sight of her.

"My, my, my, my, my!" Kisame noted. "You've grown, Nary! I was surprised when I heard you and Zabuza had it out, but seeing how big you've gotten!"

"I told you so." Tobi smiled as he took off his mask, revealing himself to be Obito. Pain appeared in front of Naruto.

"Well? We don't have all day now."

Naruto snapped out of shock, did the shadow clone jutsu, ran towards all the Akatsuki members and started…hugging them!

"I've missed you all!" Naruto said as tears ran down his face. "Except you, Deidara. You're still an asshole and I hate you."

Deidara cringed as both Obito and Sasori burst out laughing. He lunged for Naruto, only to find Zetsu holding him back.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked looking for her son. She walked in and froze at the sight of Pain.

"Hello sis," he smiled. "Great to see you again."

Kushina ran into her older brother's arms and kissed him on the forehead. Then she slapped him across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she screamed. "You just barge in and expect me to be happy to see you again?"

"Can't a guy see his nephew?" Pain joked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not after what you did!" Kushina screamed as she pulled Naruto away from his uncle. "You almost killed him! Just so that you could get whatever Madara wanted!"

"He turned us around, Lady Kushina." Deidara said as he unlatched himself from Zetsu's arms. "If it weren't for Nary, half of us would be dead by now. Like Hidan and Kakazu are."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Deidara." Sasori said. "Out of all of us, those two were the hardest to kill. Just because we haven't heard of or from them in a while doesn't mean they're dead."

Kushina breathed away her anger.

"Welcome home, Nagato."

Nagato smiled at his sister before returning to his nephew.

"Has his Rinnegan…?"

"No, not yet." Kushina said as she activated her own Rinnegan. Although Naruto was used to his uncle's ripple eyes, whenever his mother did it, he got anxious and scared. Kushina, remembering this, returned her eyes to normal.

"Maybe it's the Kyuubi." Itachi theorized.

"A strong possibility." Konan said as she leaned towards her nephew in law. "Naruto, why don't you go to your room? We've got to talk to your mom about something."

"But I've got big news!" Naruto pouted. "Kakashi sensei said I could take the chunnin exams!"

With this, everyone had to stop themselves from falling.

"Okay, I'm good." Naruto said. "Call me when dinner's ready."

After she heard the door to Naruto's room close, Kushina turned to Pain.

"As good as it is to see you again; I highly doubt you left Ame just to say hi." She said. "Especially if you're traveling with the others."

Pain lowered his head.

"Before we arrived, Lady Kushina," Kisame explained. "We sent clones to meet with the Hokage."

"Why ever so?" Kushina asked.

"Because according to our spies," Sasori explained. "Orochimaru is planning an invasion with Sound and Sand. "

Itachi finshed for his comrade.

"And we have reason to believe he's after either Saskue or Naruto."

Chapter 5:

The Forest of Death

After the written test, Naruto never wanted to see a pencil for as long as he lived. However, he bore through it to sign the release form. Knowing his mother, Kushina would no doubt try and go after everyone if anything happened to him.

After Naruto headed in, Kakashi and Itachi came by the forest of death. Anko wasn't surprised to see them.

"Here to pick me up for our date, Kakashi? You're 2 hours early." she joked.

"No." Kakashi answered. "I need a favor. As you may or may not know, my student, Naruto Uzumaki, is taking part in this exam. Knowing his relationship with people, I want to ask that you and Itachi look after him."

"Pain already assigned me with protecting him until Jiraiya comes." Itachi explained. "However, you Anko know this area very well."

"Just give me a reason why I should help." Anko said as she grabbed a kunai.

"Your former teacher is here." Itachi answered. That was all he needed.

As Naruto hopped from tree to tree, he looked for someone to fight. _I don't care what scrolls I get._ He thought. _As long as I beat as many people as I can!_

Naruto had already gotten another Earth scroll from some Rain ninja who had tried to attack him with water clones. Naruto had defeated them easily, and was disappointed that these genin came from Pain's village. He'd expected more of a fight.

Suddenly, Naruto slipped and went flying through the air. He dug a kunai into the tree, only to see it slip. He looked to see….

"Ice?"

"Very good." Said a boy in black armor. He wore a headband with 5 dots on it.

"Midi of the land of snow at your service. I don't believe we've met."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the yellow flash of Konoha and the next Hokage!"

"You'll have to survive first." Midi smiled. He did several hand-signs. "Ice style! Iceberg Creation!"

Instantly, an iceberg popped out nowhere.

"Now that I have an ample supply…." Midi smirked as he continued making hand signs. "Ice style! Black Dragon blizzard!"

A black dragon came from Midi's hands and charged at Naruto, who barely dodged and threw a kunai at his opponent. To Naruto's surprise, the kunai burst in midair.

"T-that's chakra armor?" He stammered. _Kakashi sensei said something about fighting these guys, but what was it?_

"I see you're familiar with it." Midi smirked. "Every time I cast a jutsu, the armor doubles my charka input, strengthening any attack a thousand fold while giving me replacement chakra. A chakra barrier is placed around me as well, making me immune to any gen-jutsu or nin-jutsu you throw at me."

He did more hand signs and screamed; "Ice Style! Senbon Blizzard!"

A swarm of icicles attacked Naruto, who remembered the one jutsu his mother taught him and that he could do;

"Water style! Water Wall!"

Instantly, a dragon made of water appeared from the nearby river and shielded Naruto from the icicles, slowing them to the point where he could evade them easily. Midi was now irritated.

"This is taking forever." Midi said as he ran though hand signs. "As fun as it is to battle the son of the legendary yellow flash, I have an exam to pass, so let's finish this. Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!"

A pack of wolves, made of solid ice, ran towards Naruto, who grabbed an explosive tag and after evading the wolves, threw it onto a round part of Midi's armor. A small explosion erupted.

"Almost got me, Uzumaki." Midi smirked. "You may have damaged by armor, but I'm already strong enough to battle hand to hand!"

He threw a punch at Naruto, hitting a tree instead. Said tree was reduced to splinters. Naruto drew a kunai and cut a tube on Midi's arm-plate. Instantly, his armor stopped working and his arms went limp.

"What the hell?" Midi swore as he felt Naruto throw him off the branch they where fighting and straight for the ground.

"Even if I can't do gen-jutsu and have terrible nin-jutsu," Naruto said. "I've still got tai-jutsu! You snow ninja rely too much on your armor, believe it!"

With that, Midi's head hit the forest floor with a bang. A scroll appeared in his hand.

Kakashi smiled with pride at his student as he looked through the Hokage's crystal ball. _Note to self: If I ever meet Nadre again, use that line when I beat him. Minus the 'believe it!', though, obviously._

The members of Akatsuki were proud of Naruto for defeating such a powerful Genin, and Kushina breathed a huge sigh of relief at her son's safety. The Hokage himself couldn't help but smile.

_He's come a long way…_

After picking up the scroll from Midi, Naruto realized it was a Heaven scroll. Now that he had one set of scrolls, he could report to the Tower and move on. He'd be one of the first people there! _That would show everyone I'm not the dead last loser I was when I left the Academy_, he thought. _When Sakura sees me there before anyone else, she'll fall head over heels for me for sure!_

However, Naruto didn't want to rush things, so he went fishing and after eating two fish, decided it was time to head to the tower. As his dreams of success ran wild, he noticed an upcoming charka signature and hid behind a branch.

The grass shinboi he saw had burnt skin and long black hair, but that wasn't what Naruto was interested in. He saw that one of the man's eyes was surrounded by chalk white skin, and that his eye looked like a snakes. There was only one man who had those eyes…

Reaching through his pouch, Naruto pulled out an ear-set and tried to find someone to tell this news.

"Hello?" Pain answered.

"Uncle Pain!" Naruto screamed. "Orochimaru is in the forest of death!"

"WHAT?" Came the response of all of Akatsuki. Pain returned to the phone.

"Naruto, stay right where you are! We'll be there right away! I'll send Zetsu to find you!" With that, he hung up.

Even though Pain had told him to stay where he was, Naruto decided to follow Orochimaru and maybe try and figure out what he was doing back in Konoha. He stayed a good 5 trees behind the snake sannin, far enough to keep him within eyesight range, but not to be seen or heard.

Naruto had been following Orochimaru for a good few minutes before something caught his attention; a scream. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized the voice.

"Sakura!" He screamed. He abandoned Orochimaru and headed for where the scream had come from.

Sakura was tired. She'd used up all her weapons and the sound team was still coming. All she had left was a single kunai.

"Tell you what." Zaku said as he pulled a kunai out of his arm. "Give us the Uchia, and Kin here'll kill you quickly and painlessly."

"No!" Sakura screamed.

"So be it." Dosu sighed as he turned to his team-mates. "Kill her quickly."

Sakura readied herself as the three jumped towards her. Zaku prepared his arms and Kin grabbed some senbons.

Suddenly, a flurry of orange, blue and yellow punched Zaku to the ground. His comrades abandoned Sakura and turned to their attacker. Imagine Sakura's surprise when she saw who it was.

"Naruto?" She asked. "What're you doing here?

"You bastards." He growled at the sound ninja. "About picking on the future Hokage instead of her?"

Zaku smiled evilly.

"Future Hokage, huh? I'll handle this runt guys." He smiled. He readied his arms as Naruto did several hand-signs before he put his left arm to the ground.

"Lighting Blade!"

A shimmer came from his hand, and formed a circle. Dosu was startled at the amount of charka. Zaku didn't seem to notice as the holes in his arms gathered air.

Naruto smirked at his opponent and took a look at his hand. He was surprised when the charka faded and eventually vanished.

"WHAT?" he screamed. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? WHERE DID I GO WRONG?"

"You don't have Lightning style charka, idiot." Kin smirked. Dosu burst out laughing as Sakura deadpanned. _This is my rescue?_ She thought to herself.

Inner Naruto tried to cheer himself up._ At least we got a charge this time…._

"Slicing sound waves!" Zaku screamed as his unleashed his attack. Naruto went flying through the air, breaking the trunk of a tree as he felt a sharp pain hit his vitals. He saw Kin had thrown senbons into his arms, legs and chest. Just like when he fought Haku, only this time, they really hurt. Matters weren't helped when Zaku rushed to Naruto and punched the wind and some blood out of him.

"You're supposed to become Hokage?" Zaku bullied as he kicked Naruto over and over. "You're even more pathetic than that girl back there!"

Naruto tried to force himself back up, only to have Zaku step on his back. His scream of pain instantly made Sakura's eyes tear up. _Naruto…_she thought.

"You're a tough little shrimp, I'll give you that. Just like me. You know pain." Zaku smirked as he picked Naruto up from the ground. "We're a lot alike, you and me. Only I'm not an idiot that goes around trying to help people. I'm smart enough to know that it's a ninja kill ninja world, and I'm aiming for the top."

Zaku threw Naruto into another tree and turned to see Kin restraining Sakura by her hair and Dosu patting his foot impatiently.

"One witness was bad enough, Zaku." Dosu commanded. "Kill him and help us with this little girl."

"I'll help Kin." Zaku smiled. "You finish him."

Dosu walked up to Naruto and pulled down his sleeve to reveal a metal ring around his arm with holes in it.

"It's a sound drill." Dosu explained as he flexed his index finger. "All I have to do is hit it in a certain place and the frequency will reduce your brain to mush."

Naruto closed his eyes when he heard the ping.

The Kyuubi felt his host's pain. _All this to help one, insignificant human_, he thought. The Kyuubi, usually a selfish, self-serving beast, decided to help his host. _You better thank me for this someday kit. _He thought. _Oh, who am I kidding? You never will._

As the Sound ninja encircled Sakura, who lay on the ground panting for air, they suddenly felt a huge burst of chakra. Dosu turned around and saw something that would haunt him for nights on end.

Naruto was surrounded by an aura of blood red chakra. His canines had turned into fangs and his nails claws. The whisker marks on his cheeks were now even more highlighted, and his once blue eyes were now orange with a slit where the pupil was supposed to be.

_I-it can't be._ Dosu thought. _This boy is the container of the Kyuubi?_

The new Naruto stared at the ground and saw Sakura covered with dirt and bruises. Her nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. Her hair was also cut short. Fury filled him.

"Sakura," He asked in a deep, inhuman voice. "Which one hurt you?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with shock and fear on her face. He had never spoken to her in such a tone as this. He'd always been sweet and caring….

"I'll ask you again." Naruto growled anger obvious in his tone. "Which. One. Of these sound bastards. Hurt. You?"

Dosu and Kin shivered in fear as they realized the seriousness of the situation. Zaku, completely oblivious to Naruto's changes and spoiling for another fight, proudly announced;

"That'd be me. What are you goanna do about it, you little shrimp?"

Naruto smiled a big toothy grin, got down on all fours and simply muttered:

"I'm goanna make you my first kill."

Zaku laughed as he prepared his arms. _I don't know how he managed to survive Dosu's sound drill,_ he thought, _but this ought to kill him in a split second._

"Zaku, no!" Dosu screamed in vain. "Wait!"

"Supersonic Sound waves!" Zaku roared as he unleashed his attack. When the dust cleared, he saw nothing. No body, no blood, just a broken tree. The sound ninja then turned to see Sakura was gone, along with her team.

"Was that your best shot?" an evil voice asked.

"There he is!" Kin pointed in the distance as Naruto placed Sakura and the unconscious Saskue, Choji, Ino and Shikamaru on a tree branch before vanishing from sight. She pulled out some senbons and threw them in every possible direction, only to find them deflected back at her.

"Those needles of yours won't work on me in this form." Naruto smiled evilly as he punched Zaku to the ground, sending the bully rolling. Naruto pulled out the senbons from his body and let the others see him heal before he vanished from sight again.

Dosu pulled out his sound drill and scanned the area. _Where is he?_ He then felt a presence beside him.

"If I where in your shoes," Naruto growled. "I'd have left Sakura alone!"

_How did he?_ Dosu asked himself before Naruto's claws slashed his face and he went flying to the ground.

Zaku tried to get back up, only to find his arms pulled backwards and feel a foot on his shoulders. He felt claws dig into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto smirked. Zaku was shivering in fear.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered. When he saw Naruto's smile, his fear intensified.

"You seem to be real attached to these arms of yours…" Naruto noted. "I wonder what would happen if I squeezed with all my strength…."

Zaku felt his bones breaking and screamed in pain.

"How does it feel?" Naruto whispered with a smile on his face as he intensifying his squeezes. "To feel the pain you do to others?"

Sakura, who had climbed down, stood in shock of what she saw before her.

"Naruto!" She begged. "Stop! That's enough!"

"Quiet down!" Naruto roared as the red chakra surrounding him soared. "I'm going to kill these bastards for what they did to my cherry blossom and her team!"

To say Sakura was surprised by Naruto's words would've been an understatement. _Kill? His cherry blossom?_ She thought. _This isn't Naruto!_

"No!" She begged as she ran up behind him. "STOP!"

Sakura threw her arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him. His face went wide with shock as he let go of Zaku, now unconscious. Quickly, the red chakra vanished.

"**NO1****" **The Kyuubi yelled from within his cage. **"****I****was****so****close!****A****Few****more****minutes****and****…****!****"**

Dosu forced himself to his feet and pulled out the heaven scroll as Kin pulled herself off the tree. They picked up Zaku and ran away immediately after Dosu threw the scroll to the ground.

Sakura detached herself from Naruto, who stood there in shock. He looked at his hands.

"What have I…?" he started before he jumped into the trees and sped off, tears flowing down his face. Sakura stood there and waited for her team to wake up. She didn't tell them what happened.

As Gaara and Kankuro argued over whether or not to head to the Tower, Tamari watched her brothers bicker as she pried the heaven scroll from the Rain Genin's hand. She then tensed up and drew her fan. Her brothers noticed and got into defensive position.

"Come out now or I'll kill you." Gaara ordered.

From the bushes emerged Naruto in torn clothes with red eyes and tears streaming down his face. Gaara immediately put the cork back into his gourd and ran to his best friend.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-it…" Naruto stammered. "It came out."

The Sand siblings stood there in shock. They'd known Naruto for years and never once had they even gotten the idea his beast got out. Tamari hugged Naruto and Kankuro started patting his shoulder.

"Are you goanna kill me?" Naruto asked after he explained what happened. "I know about the invasion, Pain and Sasori told me."

The Sand siblings again didn't know what to say. Finally Gaara spoke up.

"No. We're changing sides. Father never cared about my development before, so why now, during a pointless invasion?"

For once in their lives, Kankuro and Tamari agreed with their little brother 100%.

Suddenly, a plant arose from the ground. The plant then opened to reveal Zetsu.

"There you are, Nary!" The white Zetsu said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"**Pain told me to take you home."** The black Zetsu said. **"The Hokage has already allowed you to participate."** He noticed the Sand siblings. **"I'll be sure to inform everyone we can rely on you three during the Invasion."**

Naruto hopped onto Zetsu's back and held his breath.

"**May**fly!" Zetsu announced as he tunneled underground.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was in his house with his mother hugging the living day-lights out of him as Kakashi watched.

"My baby!" She cried. "What did they do to you?"

"Mom, I'm ok!" Naruto reassured her.

"I'm surprised, Kushina-san," Kakashi smiled. "You didn't act like this when I nominated him to take the exam."

Kushina took herself from her son and brushed herself off.

"Naruto," she announced. "There's someone you should meet." She turned to the door. "Okay, you three, you can come in!"

The door opened to reveal 3 people; a man with long, shaggy white hair, a wart and wearing hermit clothes, a blonde woman with a blue crystal tattoo on her forehead and a green crystal necklace and a young black haired woman holding a pig.

"So this is Minato's son, huh?" The man said. The blonde woman smiled.

"Still as cute as the day I delivered him." Her assistant bent down and kissed Naruto's bleeding forehead after putting a band-aid on it.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "Who are you?"

"Naruto," Kakashi explained "This is Jiriaya and Tsundae, two of the Saninn. Jiriaya was your father's teacher, and he'll be helping me get you ready for the third exam. Tsundae delivered you, and she's your godmother, along with Jiriaya. Shuzine is your god-cousin."

Chapter 6:

Naruto vs. Sasuke

It was the final round of the Chunnin exam. Shino and Kankuro had both forfeited their match, as had Gaara with his battle with Sasuke. The Kazekage had gone missing since that announcement, but Akatsuki and the Sand siblings knew why….

Now only two fighters remained: Sasuke Uchia and Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone in Konoha came to see the fight between the Uchia prodigy and the vessel of the 9 tailed fox. This brings us to Akatsuki, who had been stopped from entering by Esibu.

"May I help you gentlemen?" He asked before noticing Konan. "And lady?"

"I think maybe you can." Obito now dressed as Tobi, said as he pointed to Pain. "This is Lord Amekage Nagato and his wife Konan. Formerly, Pain and Konan of Akatsuki!"

"Hm." Esibu eyed the group readily.

"Where is the origami confetti?" Tobi roared. "We were promised origami confetti to announce the Amekage's arrival!" He turned to Deidara. "So sorry for screwing up, senpai! Beat me until you are happy!"

Deidra's right hand spit out a spider bomb, which blew up into Tobi's face. Tobi forced himself back up after the explosion.

"_He's happy…"_ Tobi muttered weakly as he pointed to Deidara. He then shot up when he saw Rin waiting with Kushina and Tsunade. He grabbed a rose from the flower vendor. "And uh, I don't know about you, but I'm not feeling too bad myself!"

Esibu stopped the group again as they started walking in.

"You can't see the match without the Hokage's approval." He smirked.

"What?" Tobi screamed. He put his cheek out to Kisame. "Master Kisame, if you would?"

Kisame slapped Tobi with Samehada.

"Fine!" Tobi announced when he was back on his feet. "We will go! You will explain to the 3rd Hokage why were not able to watch your little 'tournament'! Your 'fight club', whatever this is!" All the Akatsuki members turned around dramatically. "But we are leaving! In a huff!"

Esibu realized that these were guests of the Hokage and changed his mind.

"No, no! Go right on in! In fact, would the Amekage like to hit me?"

"Lord Amekage hit you?" Tobi questioned. "The utter stupidity of some mortals! You're not worthy of been hit by a god! I shall hit on his behalf!"

With a single swing of his arm, Tobi sent Esibu flying through the village. Rin saw her lover and ran up to him.

"Oh, Obito…" she cooed and she ran her index finger across his shoulder blade. "You're so strong! I think I'm going faint…"

Tobi blushed behind his mask and picked up the woman he loved. He lifted his mask and they started kissing.

"Get a room!" Deidara screamed along with Kushina. Obito flipped his partner the finger as he continued. As the others sat down, Kisame noticed someone walking up to them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered, unsure on whether or not Kisame posed a problem for her safety. Kushina looked at the girl her son had feelings for and couldn't help but smile. The other Akatsuki members, familiar with Sakura from Naruto's rants about her, genuinely smiled at her.

_Dang!_ Deidara and Jiraiya thought._ Naruto's got taste!_ The second their perverted smiles appeared, both Tsunade and Obito gave them a look that said 'touch or flirt with her and I won't stop Naruto from killing you when he finds out.'

"How may we be of help?" Pain asked.

Sakura quickly explained what happened in the forest of death before her team-mates found her. Kushina didn't know what to think or say, but Sasori did.

"You needn't worry, Ms. Haruno. Jiriaya has already made an agreement with Naruto; he is not to use that 'power' in this setting."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Care to join us?" Konan asked. Sakura nodded yes and sat between Kushina and Tsunade. Sakura couldn't believe she was sitting next to one of the Sannin, Tsundae no less. Ino sat next to Kisame and stared at his blue skin. Kisame, picking up on this lowered his head in shame.

"Yes." He whined. "It's real." Shikamaru and Choji sat next to Deidara, but moved beside Sasori when they saw Deidara using the mouths in his hands to eat his dango.

"I wonder what's taking Nary so long." Zetsu said. "**The match starts in 2 minutes, and neither he nor Sasuke has shown up! This is really starting to tick me off!"**

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning hit the arena. When it cleared, Naruto and Kakashi stood back to back, Naruto grinning impishly and Kakashi reading his book.

"Are we too late?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his favorite part.

"No, actually, you're the first to show up." Genma, the proctor said. No sooner had he said those words, a burst of wind and leaves appeared, revealing Sasuke and Asuma, also back to back. The two Jonnin left their students and walked off to the other Jonnin.

"Now that you're both here, let the final match of the Chunnin exams begin."

"You can do it!" Kushina shouted from the stands to her son. "No matter what happens, Ramen and whatever you want for dinner tonight!"

"Mom…." Naruto blushed embarrassed.

"Whoop his sorry emo Uchia butt!" Deidara shouted. "No offense Itachi."

"None taken." Itachi reputed in a monotone voice.

"Whiskers!" Kisame shouted.

At the mention of his nickname, Naruto's eye flinched and grinded his teeth and a vein popped up as his eyes went flaming anime style.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I'm goanna finish this fight! It's only goanna take 4 moves, AND THEN I'M COMING AFTER YOU, KISAME!"

"Fine loser." Sasuke smirked. "You want this match to end quickly; I'll just beat you quickly. Not that I'm going to need to push myself or anything, you're nowhere near my league."

Naruto growled at Sasuke and eyed the curse mark on his neck.

_Itachi told me everything about that seal. It'll grant Sasuke extra chakra and power if he uses it, but if I knock him out before he can activate it, I don't have to worry about a thing!_

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto roared as 100 of him appeared. Sasuke smirked and grabbed a kunai. The clones jumped towards him.

"Naruto Uzumaki barrage!" the clones said as they sent Sasuke flying through the air before attempting to send him back to the ground. While in midair, Sasuke performed some hand seals.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke blew the biggest fireball he'd ever done in his life. Those clones had hurt him. Not bad, but they presented a problem if they stayed around any longer. If he hit Naruto too, it would be icing on the cake.

"Wind style!" Naruto shouted as he filled his lungs with air. "Wind Dragon jutsu!"

Everyone was shocked and confused with Naruto's choice of attack when a dragon made of wind appeared from Naruto's mouth and attacked Sasuke's fireball.

"Doesn't that idiot know wind will just make Sasuke's fireball stronger?" Ino asked. Sakura glared at her friend and was about to defend Naruto when Deidara butted in.

"I think that's his plan." Deidara smiled. "Nary's counting on Sasuke not being able to control that Fireball if it gets anymore powerful."

Indeed, that was Naruto's plan.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto hollered. "Hope you don't think that dragon's finished! Here you go!"

Soon the whole arena was on fire and Kisame had to perform a Water Wall jutsu to stop it from hurting people. Naruto and Sasuke hit the arena's walls and started rushing for each other. All Naruto's clones were gone and Sasuke was glad as he started going through several hand signs. Naruto recognized the sound of birds chirping.

"Chidori!" Sasuke roared as he charged for his adversary.

"How did he?" Kakashi was flabbergasted. He'd tried to teach Naruto that move in the Land of Waves, and Naruto didn't have his father's Lightning style chakra. There was no way Sasuke could've copied his Chidori.

Asuma smirked, catching Kakashi's attention.

"You ought to be more careful where you practice, Kakashi. Right after you came back, Sasuke followed you around with his Sharigan active. First time you used that move, he copied it." Asuma lit up a cigarette before Kurenai came in.

"Sorry Kakashi, but Naruto's a goner."

Naruto made one clone that rushed to his right hand and started waving his hands in a circular motion. A moment later, a ball of blue chakra appeared in Naruto's hand.

Kushina turned to Jiriaya with a look of anger on her face.

"I only showed it to him!" Jiriaya panicked with his hands in front of his face. "I don't know how he learnt it!"

Kushina turned to Kakashi.

"Well I had to teach him some nin-jutsu!" Kakashi explained. "Besides, it was either that or expanding his sexy jutsu."

Kushina turned forward to watch the fight, promising herself to berate Kakashi later.

Everyone was shocked at Naruto's attack choice. No one, since the Fourth Hokage, had been able to perform this attack so perfectly. In fact, Naruto was doing it even better than the 4th.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared as his attack hit Sasuke's Chidori, forcing the fires down as they pushed against each other. Eventually, Naruto won out and the Rasengan hit Sasuke's chest at full power, sending him back into the wall.

Kakashi turned to his comrades, who were awe-struck at his student. A smile that said 'I told you so' appeared on his face.

"You were saying?"

As the smoke cleared, Naruto panted. He'd used up almost all his chakra in this fight, but he'd won.

Or had he?

A shadow appeared from the smoke. Out stepped Sasuke, now with strange markings on him and smiling evilly.

"Congratulations Naruto." He smiled. "You just signed a death sentence!"

Obito activated his Byakugan and saw that Sasuke's chakra was going crazy. He saw that Naruto was almost out. All around him, people all thought the same thing:

_This is bad!_

Sasuke punched Naruto flat in the stomach, sending him flying with blood flowing from his mouth.

"Like my gift?" He smiled as Naruto struggled to his feet. "THIS IS POWER! THIS IS WHAT IT TAKES TO BE HOKAGE! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE THIS!"

He picked up Naruto and threw him into the air. He then jumped up and started his tai-jutsu.

"Lion's barrage!" With every hit, he broke one of Naruto's bones. Then he threw Naruto to the floor and prepared a giant Shuriken.

It took both Pain and Kisame to restrain Kushina from going down to the arena to save her son. Team 10 couldn't believe Sasuke was capable of this brutality, and Itachi stared at his brother disdainfully.

Naruto forced himself to his feet and drew several kunai with bags tied to them. He threw them at Sasuke, who used the Shuriken to shield himself. Naruto smirked as he prepared some hand signs and grabbed a kunai with an explosive tag.

Sasuke saw the other explosive tags on the ground around him, placed in a circular motion. He heard water underneath him.

"Whirlpool Jutsu!" Naruto declared as he threw his last kunai. "Enjoy it!"

Instantly, Sasuke felt the ground break beneath him. He barely jumped in time to see a raging whirlpool appear at the bottom of the hole. Quickly, he activated the seal. When he remerged from the smoke, his skin was grey, his hair longer and he had wings coming out him.

"Nice try." He smirked as he flew above the hole and grabbed Naruto and threw him down the hole.

"Naruto!" Kushina, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito and Rin screamed as they saw the boy plummet to his inevitable death….

"Summoning Jutsu!" Gamaken emerged from the hole with Naruto on his head. "Thanks for the save, Gamaken."

"I am ungraceful, but I thank you." Gamaken nodded before vanishing. Naruto turned to see the inhuman Sasuke, who was preparing another Chidori.

"My usual limit is two." Sasuke explained. "I made one before the fight for practice. This time, I'll be sure to kill you! Not that anyone would care either way!"

Naruto's anger rose as he tapped into Kyuubi's chakra reserves. Instantly, he felt the power in him rise. Soon enough the chakra formed a single tail behind him. He let out his hand and formed a perfect Rasengan._ If Sasuke gets to use his extra chakra, so do I!_

The two fighters jumped for each other, aiming their attacks.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Sakura tearing at the sight of the red chakra that surrounded him. Instantly, he remembered the Forest of death and his promise.

_What have I done? _He screamed in his head._ Take it back! Take it back now! I don't care what happens!_

The red chakra vanished instantly. Naruto saw Sasuke coming at him full force and tried to dodge the Chidori midair, only to find Sasuke's other arm stop him.

"Got you now, fox freak!" Sasuke screamed as his Chidori bore through Naruto's chest. Naruto fell to the ground with his chest bleeding wide open as Sasuke grabbed his Shuriken with a chakra cord and throw it at Naruto.

"Now die!"

"Sand Shield!" Gaara jumped into the Shuriken's way and his sand stopped it. Itachi jumped from the stands with Kisame and rushed to his brother. Jiriaya followed in suit and prepared some hand signs. Itachi grabbed his brother and flung him to the ground.

"Now Jiriaya!" he screamed.

"Right!" The Sanin shouted. "Three pronged seal release!"

Sasuke tried to resist, only finding his seal and power torn from his body when Jiriaya slammed his fingers into Saskue's neck. Tsundae used her medical nin-justu to heal Naruto, with Sakura holding Naruto's hand. Kushina rushed to her son just as she felt Kakashi run towards her.

"Everyone get down!" Obito shouted. A giant snake appeared from nowhere and slithered towards Saskue.

"Summoning jutsu!" A giant rhino appeared and speared the snake to death. Everyone turned to see Pain had summoned all of his creatures. "Akatsuki! To me!"

The 8 ninja ran towards the oncoming onslaught of the Sound and Sand ninja towards the Hokage tower. Kankuro and Tamari rushed to Naruto's side and prepared themselves.

"Gaara! Sakura! Ino! Shikamaru! Choji! Take Naruto and Sasuke and get out of here! Go to the Uzumaki home!" Kushina ordered as she performed hand-seals. "We'll deal with them."

A small army appeared. Kushina activated her Rinnegan.

"Whirlpool style!" Kushina roared. "Tsunami Tornado of hell!" A tornado of water appeared and swept all the enemies away.

Sakura and Gaara picked up Naruto and ran after teams 10 and 8, who where told to get away. Just then, a sound ninja jumped Sakura as another attacked Gaara. Gaara called fourth a sand burial, but he was knocked out.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed when he saw the girl he loved in trouble. The 9 tail's charka formed, and he grabbed a kunai.

"Naruto, no!" Sakura begged. "Go! I'll be okay!" She was silenced by the ninja's hand over her mouth as he raised a kunai.

Naruto felt a sharp sting in his eyes. He ignored it and ran.

"Die!" Naruto stabbed the sound ninja. Sakura saw Naruto's eyes had changed. They weren't Kyuubi's, they where….

"The Rinnegan!" Shikamaru noted. Naruto killed the ninja that attacked Sakura before he picked her and Gaara up and ran with the others towards the Uzumaki mansion. He didn't speak a word the whole time.

Chapter 7:

Uzumaki clan and Training Trip

It was a good 5 hours before the Rookie 9, Team Guy and the Sand siblings saw their parents come in looking for them. During that time, Kiba and Hinata had cuddled close to each other, Kiba offering her comfort while thinking '_happiest. Moment. Of. My life!'_ Choji and Shikamaru were panting the whole time from running so much, and Ino just looked at Sasuke with disdain after what he did to Naruto. In fact, so did every girl who had seen the fight. Sasuke had pretty much lost all the respect he had in the village. Shino just stood there as if nothing happened, although he was secretly laughing at Sasuke.

The Sand siblings tried their best to get a reaction out of the almost mute Naruto, but with their constant looking at his Rinnegan, things where difficult. Eventually, Sakura walked up to Naruto and slapped him across the face.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Say something!" Sakura said. "It's not like you to be quiet!"

Saskue walked up to Naruto.

"How does it feel?" he asked, pointing to the Rinnegan.

"I don't like it." Naruto said, pointing to his Rinnegan. He tried in vain to make it go away, but nothing worked. Eventually he gave up and looked to see everyone looking at him.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Naruto started. "The Uzumaki clan is the same clan the Sage of Six Paths came from. However, not all of us have the Rinnegan, only the royal family. So instead, the Uzumaki clan focused on having large amounts of chakra and energy. With that, they eventually founded the Whirl-pool village and became allies to both Konoha and Kirki. However, during the second ninja war, they where overthrown by Hanzo and forced into hiding. My grandparents died during the third Ninja war, and only my uncle and mom survived."

Naruto took a breather before continuing. Sakura glared at Ino when she saw Ino had heard Naruto say he was related not only to royalty, but the founder of the modern ninja, the Sage of six paths. Kiba was the only one familiar with story already, but he never got tired of it.

"Uncle Pain eventually met Jiriaya, and after training with him, he asked Jiriaya to take my mom to Kohnoha. There, she met my dad, the yellow flash and soon enough, I came along. Meanwhile, Uncle Pain formed Akatsuki and eventually re-established our clan's rightful place as rulers of Ame, the technical new name of the Whirlpool country."

"That has got to be the quickest explanation I've ever heard." Everyone turned to see Konan smiling at Naruto. She jumped down to Naruto and started to hug him.

"Auntie Konan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…everyone…" She said with depression in her voice. "The Hokage's dead."

A hush fell over the crowd. Naruto broke free of Konan's hold and rushed outside. Eventually, he came to his favorite spot; the top of the 4th Hokage's head. He let his tears fall freely. The 3rd Hokage had been like the grandfather he never had. Back when his mother was still doing missions (before his father's inheritance kicked in), the 3rd would take him to Ichiraku's, or the Hokage monument.

Suddenly, Naruto felt arms encircling him. He looked at saw Kakashi hugging him.

"It's okay." Kakashi whispered. "Just let it out."

They stayed like that for 2 hours.

After the third Hokage's funeral and Tsundae taking the title, Naruto went to the room of sealing to have his Rinnegan sealed away. Surprisingly, neither Kushina nor Pain had objected to Naruto giving up his Rinnegan when he said he didn't want the title of Hokage 'the easy way.'

The elders had tried in vain to convince Naruto to keep the Rinnegan, but he refused. He did however; take note of the look on Danzo's face when this happened. _Better keep an eye on him,_ Naruto thought.

Kushina went in with Naruto while Akatsuki helped in rebuilding the village.

"Is this goanna hurt?" He asked his mother as he held her hand.

"I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't." Kushina answered as the sealers came in. Just before they started, Tsundae appeared with her med-kit at the ready.

While the sealing took place, Jiriaya took Kakashi aside.

"Kakashi," He started. "I'll be taking over Naruto's training for a while."

Though on the outside Kakashi seemed only a little surprised, on the inside, his inner self was going crazy. _Oh no! No, no, no! You're not training him! You already had his father and uncle! He is my student! Not yours!_

"Might I ask why?" He eyed.

"Orochimaru has taken an interest in him. You are his teacher, and I'll respect that, but right now, you don't have the resources he needs. I do. Don't worry, it'll just be for two years, and then he's all yours."

"Easier said then done, Lord Jiriaya." Kakashi reminded him before sighing. "Two years. Nothing else."

Jiriaya nodded his head in agreement.

When Naruto awoke from the sealing, he was in the hospital with bandages covering him. He was surprised to find himself bound to the bed and he struggled to get free. He later found out that during the sealing, he'd struggled and hurt not only himself, but anyone in the general area.

"You're goanna hurt yourself even more if you keep doing that." A sweet voice said. Naruto turned and saw Sakura sitting beside him. "About time you woke up, Master Jiriaya been asking me 'is he awake yet?' non stop."

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I thought you'd be with…"

"Sasuke's at home getting the lashing of a lifetime." Sakura smiled as she got up from her chair. "Here, let's make this bed a little more comfy." She undid the blanket and very lightly fluffed his pillow. Naruto stood perfectly still in shock and happiness.

Then Sakura took out a flower and laid it beside him. She then blew him a kiss and walked towards the door, but stopped before stepping out.

"See you when you get back." She said. "I'm off to train with Lady Tsunade with Ino-pig and Ten-ten."

Moments after Sakura left, Naruto was discharged from the hospital. He walked out to find Jiriaya waiting for him with a packed backpack and his mother, Kakashi, Kiba and Saskue waiting for him.

"Be safe." Kushina said as she hugged him goodbye. After kissing him on the forehead, she turned to Jiriaya and along with Kakashi, gave him a long lecture about what she would do to him if anything happened to Naruto. While that happened, Kiba walked up to his best friend.

"Hinata would've come," he explained. "But she visited you in the hospital and fainted when she saw you covered head to toe in bandages." Naruto smiled at Kiba.

"Oh well, maybe she'll cling to you while I'm gone." He joked. "Maybe even longer."

The two high fived before Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Don't think you've won, Uchia." Naruto smiled. "I'll be back in two years and when I come back, I'll be expecting a fight."

Sasuke smiled.

"Just without cursed seals and tailed beasts, right?"

Naruto smiled before he turned to Kakashi. The two hugged one last time before Naruto ran after Jiriaya, turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs;

"GOODBYE KONOHA! I'LL BE BACK IN TWO YEARS!"

_There goes our number 1, knuckle-headed, thick skulled, hyperactive ninja_. Kakashi thought.

Chapter 8:

Naruto Returns

To Kakashi's surprise, the two years passed faster than he thought. Tsunade kept him busy with missions with the entire Rookie nine, along with Guy's team. He and Obito awakened their Manegekyo Sharigans, and he finally found and defeated Nadare Roga, even using the line his student had used when he beat Midi. He had even helped Sasuke with his Lighting style chakra, but only after he got the proud Uchia into admitting he had cheated during his fight with Naruto.

One day, while skimming through his favorite ICHA ICHA, Kakashi felt a familiar chakra signature. He looked up and saw none other than Naruto, now with a new outfit on the building beside him.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled to his student. "When'd you get back?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed at the sight of his teacher and jumped over to hug him. "I just got back! I brought you something."

Kakashi froze. **ICHA ICHA TACTICS**. He shook as he took the book from Naruto's hand and pried it open with care.

"First in two years." Naruto smiled. "Thought you'd like it, even though it's boring compared to Violence and Paradise."

The two jumped down and Naruto sped off to Ichiraku's for lunch. Kakashi walked over to Jiriaya.

"As I promised, Kakashi." Jiriaya said. "He's all yours. Akatsuki and I are going back to gather information on Orochimaru."

"WHOA!" Naruto shouted at the sight of Sakura, Ten-ten, Ino and Tsundae, but mostly Sakura.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura gasped.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?" Naruto gasped, trying not to faint. Tsundae, Ino and Ten-ten chuckled at the sight.

"Wow, we've really changed huh?' Sakura blushed.

"If you say so!" Naruto smiled. "You haven't changed a bit!" When he saw Sakura deadpan and turn with anger on her face, he realized his mistake. "And when I say that, I mean you're still the most beautiful girl in the village!"

Sakura smiled slightly at the comment and turned around, only to see Naruto uncomfortably been 'swooned' by Ino, who asked if the same applied to her.

"No really, Ino, I mean it." Naruto said. "You really haven't changed. Neither has Granny."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsundae roared. She was about to punch her godson in the face when she saw Kushina had floored Naruto.

"H-hey mom!" Naruto blushed as he pushed himself back up. "Great to see you again."

"And why didn't you say hello to me first?" Kushina pouted. "I thought you cared about the woman who put up with you!"

"Sorry mom!" Naruto said as he started sweating bullets. "It's just, I haven't eaten in 2 days, and then I ran into Sakura…"

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Kiba riding a now gigantic Akamau with two arms around his chest. Naruto froze at the sight of Akamaru.

"The hell you feed that dog?" he asked. "The enemy?"

"What're you…" Kiba started before he realized. "Sorry, I spent so much time with Akamaru, I didn't notice."

"You never notice anything." Shino said. When he saw Naruto, he smiled underneath his hoodie. "And things were so quiet."

Kiba turned behind him. "Ready get off, baby?"

Kiba got off Akamaru and helped Hinata to the ground.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata smiled without blushing or stammering. This initially caught Naruto off guard, but as he processed the info, a smile dawned on his face.

"WAY TO GO KIBA!"

The two friends high fived each other before Naruto found himself lifted from the ground by Choji, who was hugging the living daylights out of him. Shikamaru just stood there and whined;

"Just when things started to get back to normal…."

Ino walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He instantly shut up and picked her up bridal style.

"Um, Choji?" Naruto asked weakly as his face turned blue. "Not that I didn't miss you, but could you let go while I still have some ribs…Op! Too late!"

Choji let Naruto go and after apologizing, helped him to his feet. Unfortunately for Naruto, Lee came around and slapped on the back

"Welcome back, Naruto!"

"Lee…" Neji said. "Not everyone is as strong as you. Be careful." He then walked over to Ten-ten and kissed her.

"Neji!" She giggled. "Not here!"

It was then that Naruto realized what was going on.

"Wait! You two, and Shikamaru and Ino are a...thing?"

They nodded.

"What about Sasuke? Still being a…."

"Uzumaki, don't finish that sentence." Naruto turned to see Sasuke with a red haired girl, a boy carrying Zabuza's sword and a giant behind him. "No, I'm taken now." He turned to the girl. "And I'm a Jonnin. In fact, you're the only one of us who's still a Genin."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. He hung his head in depression after everyone told him that they had taken the Chunnin Exams while he was gone. "I'm still a Genin, I'm still single. This can't possibly get any worse."

Kushina smiled mischievously.

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you Gaara is Kazekage, and he's currently dating Matsuri."

Naruto started crying anime style fountain tears before Kakashi muttered 'ahem.'

"If you're all done, Naruto?" he said. "I suggest you get something to eat, and then meet me at the cenotaph. I want to see your progress."

**4 hours later…**

"Well, sensei?" Naruto asked as he took the bell from Kakashi and removed the kunai he held at his neck. "What do you think?"

"You mastered your father's jutsu…" Kakashi said for 15th time.

"Mastered?" Jiriaya laughed as he jumped down. "He's improved it! You'll have to wait until your next mission, and then you'll really see him in action!"

"Hey, Kakashi!" Naruto beamed. "I guess this means I'm at your level now! Or maybe even my dads!"

Kakashi laughed. "If you manage to complete the Rasengan, get every toad to work for you 100% and create a new seal, then you'll be at my level."

The others ran up to Naruto and started to congratulate him before they went home. Naruto walked up to Sakura shyly and asked if he could walk her home.

"It's not a date!" He said, afraid she'd beat him. "Unless you want it to be!"

"Baka." Sakura smiled. "Get your feet moving, my mom wants me home in 20."

"Well, um..." Naruto stammered. "Actually, I know a faster way, not walking per se…."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura stared at him in a playfully serious way. "Are you expecting to chakra jump me all the way home?"

"Um, well, I don't know. Maybe…" Naruto hung his head in shame. "Yes."

Next thing he knew, Sakura was in his arms.

"I'm taking this as a yes?" he asked. She nodded before he started jumping.

Unknown to the couple, Danzo was watching them, or rather, Naruto, with an evil smile on his face.

"Is he ready yet?" Kabuto asked as he clenched his shirt. He still felt that Rasengan Naruto gave him years after he attacked Jiriaya and Naruto after they left, and when Naruto stopped him from sealing the three tailed turtle. He wanted revenge.

"You'll see in a few days." Danzo smirked. "Now, about my title of Hokage?"

"You'll get it in due time." Kabuto smirked as he teleported away. "Just keep your end of the bargain."

Chapter 9:

Sai, Yamato and the mission to Sound

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. "We're getting two more people? Why?"

"I must admit, Lady Fifth," Kakashi said. "I'll have to agree with Naruto on this one. He and I were doing fine just the two of us, and if anything, yesterday's demonstration proved he could easily function on his own."

"The council demanded it." Tsundae growled. "Or rather, Danzo 'suggested it,' and the others took it." She turned to Shizune. "Send them in."

Naruto growled at Danzo's name. His temper turned to pure anger when he saw Sai.

"YOU!" Naruto roared as he grabbed one of his father's kunai and charged towards Sai, who was about to draw some kind of weapon.

"That'll be enough." Someone said. "Naruto."

"Huh?' Naruto turned and saw Yamato.

"I'll be the third man on your squad and substitute sensei if anything happens to Kakashi. In fact, on this mission, I'm filling in for Team 10's Asuma. You may call me…"

"Tenzo?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Yamato now, Kakashi." Yamato smiled. "So this is the famous Naruto Uzumaki I've heard so much about. Kakashi here used to talk about you non-stop…." Yamato found Kakashi strangling him before turning to Naruto.

"How do you know Sai?"

"He attacked me and Pervy sage just before we arrived!" Naruto roared as Sai smiled a fake smile and put his weapon away.

"I'm really sorry about that. I just wanted to see if you really were as strong as senpai said."

"Well alright," Naruto said as he put his kunai away. "But you didn't have to go so far as to attacking me, you know?"

Team 7 met with Team 10 and after some bad first impressions courtesy of Sai, who called Choji fat, both Shikamaru and Naruto dickless, Sasuke a gay wad and Sakura a whore (something which after it happened, everyone had to restrain Naruto from breaking Sai's neck), they set off on their mission.

"I don't see why they couldn't send Team 8 on this mission." Shikamaru complained the whole time. "They're the tracking group. They'd easily find Orochimaru's hideout."

The group stopped at an inn, during which everyone went to the hot springs. Sakura and Ino enjoyed themselves (despite Ino constantly teasing Sakura about Naruto), but the same couldn't be said for the boys.

"Nothing like the hot springs for team building, right guys?" Yamato asked. When he got no reply, he did the 'scary' eyes. "I said; right guys?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji jumped away from Yamato and left after Sai made some jokes that I can't write here. They spent they rest of the night in their room, listening Naruto's adventures in Cloud and against the Three tailed Turtle. They then went to sleep, Choji dreaming about food, Shikamaru and Saskue about Ino and Karin (respectively) and Naruto about eating Ramen with Sakura and his mother.

The next day, the group arrived at the land of Sound's entrance. They pulled out their kunai, expecting attackers, and soon enough, they appeared. In the chaos, Naruto and Team 10 got separated from their senseis and Sai, but ran into two very familiar people.

"Well, well, well." Naruto smirked. "If it isn't my old buddy Kabuto. How's your chest?"

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you open, Uzumaki." Kabuto smiled as he pulled out a kunai.

"Now, now, Kabuto." Orochimaru smiled. "Not too much. But then again, not to little either." He turned to Sasuke. "It's a shame you didn't join me Saskue. You could have served me well."

Kabuto rushed forward as Naruto prepared some hand signs and threw a kunai. Kabuto tried to stab Naruto, who vanished in a flash.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" Naruto roared. Instantly, he kept teleporting all over Kabuto, slashing him all over his body. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Ino had trapped Orochimaru and Sakura ran towards the snake Sanin with her first to the ready. However, Orochimaru wasn't as helpless as he appeared to be.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" With that, two snakes appeared and bit Sakura all over before throwing her back to the ground unconscious.

"Sakura!" Naruto abandoned his fight with Kabuto and ran towards Orochimaru with one goal in his mind; Kill!

Orochimaru saw Naruto coming and prepared himself, only to be taken back when red chakra formed around the boy. He then found himself in a canyon a few miles away with Naruto growing in size and shedding skin in front of him.

"So, it's finally coming out." He smiled as he bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu! Snake Lord Manda!"

Manda, lord of the snakes, appeared with a bored look on his face.

"Why have you dragged me here, Orochimaru? This had better be good."

Naruto emerged from the smoke. He was now 10 feet tall with red skin, claws, fox ears and 4 tails.

Kakashi, who had caught up with the others, looked over the edge at his student. He spoke everyone's thoughts.

"We are so screwed."

Chapter 10:

4 tailed battle and Sound 5

Manda leapt towards Naruto, expecting a quick battle, only to feel his skin burn upon contact with Naruto's claws as they slashed his face and body. Manda tried to pull back, only to have Naruto tear him in half. The snake fell dead to the floor as Orochimaru unleashed a thousand snakes upon Naruto, who deflect them with a single swing of his arm.

Choji quickly to giant size and picked everyone up as he leapt away from the oncoming blast. The blast burnt his big toe a little bit, but otherwise he was fine.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"It's Naruto's gift and curse." Kakashi admitted. "Courtesy of the 4th Hokage."

Naruto and Orochimaru circled each other, hatred obvious in the demon vessel's eyes.

"**Today, you'll pay for old man third."**

Orochimaru smirked as he rushed towards Naruto, who forced his arms underground and tried to grab the snake ninja, who proceeded to punch him in the face. Suddenly another Naruto popped from the beast's shoulder and slashed Orochimaru in half, only to see him merge back together thanks to some snakes.

Orochimaru quickly healed himself as he saw Naruto gather chakra to his mouth and swallow it, becomes enormously fat as he prepared to fire his attack. Orochimaru simply smirked as he bit both of his thumbs and slammed them onto the ground.

"Summoning jutsu! Triple Rashomon!"

3 building size statutes with demon faces appeared in front of him as Naruto fired his attack….

While the battle raged on, Sai wondered the forest, looking for his contacts. He spotted 5 figures on the horizon and waited for them. When they landed they introduced themselves.

"We're the Sound 5." Said a boy with six arms and a ponytail. "I'm Kidomaru of the east gate."

"And I'm Sakon of the west gate." Said a boy who had his hair covering half his face and grey lipstick on his lips.

"I am Jirobo of the south gate." Said a fat giant with three Mohawks on his head.

"And I'm Tayuya of the north gate." Said a red haired girl with a strange hat on her head.

"Last but not least, I am Kimmimaro of the Kaguya clan." Said a white haired boy with two dots on his forehead. "I take it your Danzo's boy?"

"You could say that." Sai smiled. "I brought them here. Now it's time for your side of the deal. The book?"

Sakon handed Sai a worn book with Akatsuki's symbol on it.

"You'd better head back to snake-face." Sai said. "Danzo's 'present' is fighting him."

Kimmimaro winced at Sai's nick-name for his master, but ignored it and lead the others away.

"**Heh,****heh,****heh.****" **Naruto smirked. There was no way even Orochimaru could've survived that attack. Old man third had been avenged. He turned around to leave….

"Striking Shadow snake sword!" Naruto turned just in time to see that Orochimaru had elongated his neck and had the Grass long sword in his mouth. The sword hit Naruto in the stomach and sent him flying through the air until he landed right in front of Team 10.

Team 10 just stared at Naruto not knowing what to think. Sakura remembered the Forest of death and tears came to her eyes. Saskue remembered his battle with Naruto during the Chunnin exams. Kakashi kept muttering 'damn it Jiriya, what did you do to the seal?' in his head over and over again.

Naruto kept grunting as he pulled the sword out of his stomach and tried to fling Orochimaru into the air, only to see his adversary snatched by 5 familiar faces.

"**YOU****FIVE!****"** He roared as they vanished. He let out a very animalistic roar that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Kabuto noticed his comrades and vanished.

"I'll kill you later, Naruto."

Naruto turned to his comrades and saw Sakura crying as she ran towards him. He then let out a cry of pain as his eyes became ovular with slits for pupils and a sinister smile appeared on his face.

"**Hello,****humans.****"** A deep voice said evilly as the beast came running towards the others.

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi ordered as he pushed Sakura out of harms way and prepared his Manegekyo Sharingan.

"Super Expansion Jutsu!" Choji exclaimed as became a giant and rushed towards Naruto. The two grappled with each other, only for Choji to be thrown to the ground with a foot on his neck and his hands burning.

"Choji!" Shikamaru cried for his best friend. He ran towards them, ignoring Ino's pleas.

"**I****always****wanted****to****crush****your****wind-pipe,****ditcher!****"**'Naruto' smiled. Choji's eyes widened. **"****Oh,****so****you****do****remember****fatso!****" **

"Naruto…" Choji started before the force on his neck increased.

"**Shut****it,****Akamichi!****"** The beast roared. **"****You****hurt****me!****I****thought****we****were****friends!****But****you****ditched****me****for****Nara!****I****can****understand****if****you****didn****'****t****want****to****be****friends****with****the**** '****demon****'****,****but****you****of****all****people!****Remember****that****day****Iruka****sensei****caught****us****TP-ing****the****monument?****You****said****I****was****responsible****for****everything!****"**

"Naruto…" Choji begged. "I-I'm sorry…."

"**Die****Fatso!****"** Naruto attempted to bring his fist down but froze. It was extremely hard to move. He looked behind him to see Shikamaru doing Shadow Possesion with a nose bleed.

"**Well,****well****Shika.****"** He smirked. **"****Who****'****s****the****loser****now?****"** He flung a tail at Shikamaru, who would've been hit if Sasuke had pushed him out of the way, canceling the SP jutsu. Naruto jumped into the air and grew a third arm from his stomach, grabbing Sasuke.

"**What****was****that****you****told****me****about****power?****"** He smirked. He attempted to swipe Sasuke, only to be stopped. He looked at Sasuke's eyes. _**"**__**So,**__**you**__**too?**__**"**_

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned to see Itachi, Tobi, Deidara and Rin rushing forward. Tobi threw off his mask and prepared his Mangekyo as Deidara created a dragon that took everyone else to safety. Itachi stopped Obito.

"No, Obito. Your's and Kakashi's won't work in this setting. Only Sasuke and I have a chance of controlling him."

Itachi prepared his own Mangekyo and did the Nightmare realm. Naruto dropped Saskue to the ground and turned to Itachi with a smile on his face. Itachi froze.

"What's the matter Itachi?" Deidara asked as he helped everyone onto the dragon. He looked at Naruto's eyes and saw the faint outline of a sharingan.

"That's Madara Uchia's!" Itachi said. "I'd heard that the 4th killed him, but not like this! This makes him immune to Sharingan jutsus!"

Yamato stepped up to the plate.

"If that's the case," He smiled. "Then let me handle this. Kakashi, you said Lady Tsundae gave Naruto the First Hokage's necklace, right?"

"Y-yes." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

Yamato did some hand signs and announced;

"Hokage 60-year Wood style Jutsu! Demon Chakra Supersession!"

Instantly, tall logs with claws dug into Naruto's flesh. The monster struggled, only to feel himself grow weaker. Then a bright flash of green light blinded everyone. The monster looked down to see the necklace glowing, sucking the Kyuubi's chakra into itself. Eventually, Naruto took the monster's place as the wood left him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she jumped down from the dragon to heal Naruto. Deidara attempted to stop her, only to find himself punched in the balls. Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

"What's so funny?" Sai asked as he suddenly reappeared. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

As the others tried in vain to interrogate Sai, Kakashi and Yamato watched Sakura heal Naruto.

"Yamato." Kakashi said, alerting his partner. "Go help the others with the interrogation. Naruto is my student, I'll take care of this."

Yamato turned to leave.

"One more thing." Kakashi said. "Threaten his book. It worked with me, why not him?"

Yamato laughed as he went to join the others.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and kneeled down at her level.

"It's not fair." Sakura cried. "He never asked for this! Why him?"

Kakashi stared at the love of his student's life.

"He did it because I got hurt." Sakura explained. "He always helps me, and how do I repay him? I can never…."

"Sakura." Kakashi smiled. "It doesn't matter how you repay Naruto. With him, it never will. What matters is how you feel about him."

Sakura was awe-struck.

"He's always talked about you." Kakashi said. "About how beautiful and smart you are, about how he thinks you have the cutest forehead. He's always saying he wants to be Hokage so people will respect him, and he does. But I think he really wants you to love him."

"But I…" Sakura started.

"I know, I know." Kakashi cut her off. "You don't understand why he likes you. You're an average girl with a forehead. Well, I didn't nickname him the number1, knuckle-headed, thick skulled, hyperactive ninja for nothing. He's unpredictable in everything, especially love."

Kakashi put his arm on Sakura's shoulder.

"Remember what I said; it doesn't matter how you repay Naruto. What matters is how you feel about him."

Sakura smiled.

"Ouch." Naruto said as he woke up. "What hit me?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said as tears started streaming down her face. Naruto noticed.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?"

"Baka." She smiled as cleared her eyes. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and slapped him across the face before proceeding to shake him violently.

"You little brat!" He screamed as tears ran down his eye, unaware his student was now foaming at the mouth from dizziness. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD DO TO ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Obito and Rin came by and couldn't help but smile. Rin looked at Sakura with a look of congratulations.

"Looks like I came for nothing."

Chapter 11:

Talks of the Past and love

"Alright Sai," Naruto said as he finished his 25th cup of coffee at home some days later. "Let's try this again." He picked up some flashcards and showed them to Sai. He started with a happy face.

"I'm going to kill you." Sai said proudly.

Naruto groaned and showed him an angry face.

"I love you."

Naruto cringed and showed him a sad face.

"I'm having a wonderful day."

Naruto threw the cards to the floor and screamed.

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! GO THE LIBARY AND READ BOOKS! I'M DONE! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

Naruto quite literally kicked Sai out of the door, threw away all the coffee he had bought in the vain hope his mother wouldn't know he was using it before he fell flat on his face and drifted into a peaceful slumber….

"HEY! NARUTO!" a voice screamed. Naruto screamed and jumped out of his bed while clutching his pillow for dear life. He then turned and saw Sakura standing at the side of his bed. He screamed again and ducked under the covers.

"H-how'd you get in?" he asked.

"Your mom let me in." Sakura explained.

"MOM!" Naruto roared. "I'm not decent!"

"Oh, please." Kushina joked. "I watched you grow up, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, you did!" Naruto shot back. "Sakura didn't!"

"Anyways…" Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight of the argument. "Asuma-sensei sent me to pick you up for training."

"But I train with Kakashi…." Naruto started.

"Apparently, not anymore."

15 minutes later, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the training grounds with Asuma waiting.

"On time, I see." Asuma joked as he put away a cigarette. "Unlike Kakashi."

"Sakura told me you're training me from now on." Naruto said.

"Just on your elemental chakra." Asuma explained. "It appears that while you don't have your father's lightning style, you have his wind affinity, just like me. Kakashi doesn't have any wind jutsu, so in exchange for teaching Saskue, I get to teach you."

"Wind?" Naruto said. Saskue got fire and lightning, Jiraya got earth and his mom got water along with her whirlpool bloodline while he got wind? "What's so special about wind?"

"It's the rarest of all the elemental types." Asuma explained. Naruto's eyes beamed up when he heard that. Asuma pulled out his knuckle-blades. "Now, are we goanna just talk, or are we goanna start?"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and smirked.

"Bring it on!"

After about 4 hours, Naruto had learned how to put wind chakra onto a weapon and he and Asuma had sparred. Now, both were panting with their weapons in their hands.

"Why don't we take a break, Naruto?" Asuma asked. "You've got the basics down."

"O-okay." Naruto panted. They walked over to a tree, sat down and Asuma handed Naruto a bento-box. The two started eating when Naruto stopped and turned to Asuma.

"Asuma?" he asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure, what is it?" Asuma replied worried about Naruto asking him about something girl related.

"What was it like? Being the son of the Hokage?"

Asuma seemed awestruck for a second before he lit up a cigarette and smiled.

"First thing you have to understand, Naruto," Asuma explained. "Is that I grew up in a different time then you. It was during the second ninja war, and during that time, violence was practically all there was in the world. But in all honesty, I really don't know what it was like. Dad was always on missions with the Sannin half the time, and soon enough, I started going out as well.

"Needless to say, Dad and I hardly saw each other. Not that I really tried, though. I never understood why he did the things he did. You probably know I left after an argument with him, and it was kind of about that subject. But in all honesty, he was a great dad. He put up with me for god knows how long and he always forgave me for running off."

Naruto seemed awestruck at Asuma's story. Asuma smiled at him.

"I know what you're thinking." He said. "You're thinking that if Minato was alive, you'd have grown up living the perfect life. People would've respected you, looked up to you and…." Asuma smiled. "Maybe Sakura would've been interested in you."

Naruto tensed and blushed at the last part of Asuma's guess.

Not too far away, Sakura blushed and then hung her head in shame when she remembered how she treated Naruto when they were younger.

"He's never held it against you." Kushina said as she and Kakashi came up with one of his books in his hands. Sakura bowed at the two, but Kushina stopped her. The two noticed Kakashi practically glaring at Asuma.

"Should be me in there, not Asuma." He kept mumbling.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Kushina said. She then turned to Sakura and asked straight out of the blue;

"Do you love my son?"

Sakura tensed at the question as Kakashi smiled.

"You always were straight to the point, Kushina-san. Now I know where Naruto gets it from."

"Please answer my question Sakura." Kushina said, ignoring Kakashi's statement. "Because I can tell you right now that he loves you."

Sakura's world went silent when she heard that. She then listened to Kushina's speech.

"He's loved you ever since he saw you at the playground when he was 5. He ran straight up to me and said _'mommy, is that an angel?'_ I must admit, I'm surprised he's stayed loyal this long, considering all…"

"AHEM!" Kakashi coughed in his hand very loudly. Kushina turned to see him looking at her angrily and patting the ground with his foot. Kushina realized her mistake.

"Oh, Sakura," she apologized genuinely. "I'm so sorry. It's just…."

"I know," Sakura smiled. "I know. I'm not sure about love, but I like Naruto as more than a friend."

Naruto reacted violently to Asuma's comment, stammering and trying to come up with something that could help him. Asuma chuckled.

"Just like your father."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Kushina never told you?" Asuma asked. "Your dad and I were on the same team, along with Hiashi Hyuuga."

He then pulled out a picture of a 23 year old Jiriaya and three 10 year old boys; Minato, Hiashi (with a pony tail in front of his face and red headband around his head) and Asuma, who had his eyes closed and no hair on his head. Naruto stared at the picture, barely listening to Asuma's story.

"This was taken the day we met your mom." Asuma explained. "After this, we walked into Dad's office, where Kushina was waiting. Minato's jaw dropped so much I had to kick it back in place 5 times! The first thing he said was; _'why is there a pretty girl in here?'_ It was love at first sight if I ever saw it."

"That's you?" Naruto pointed to Asuma. "You look like Choji!"

"Hey!" Asuma roared. "Don't make fun of me! It was a different time! Besides, when you're the Hokage's son you get to eat luxuriously…."

"How long after this did you meet Kurenai?" Naruto asked as he nudged Asuma, who tensed up.

"No comment! And at least I can appaorch her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto roared.

"You know what I'm talking about, shy-face!"

"Why you…" Naruto growled as he readied his hands for the kill.

The two then started strangling each other as Kushina and Sakura laughed thier heads off. _Just like with Minato…_ Kushina thought as she remembered to when the two used to fight over her.

Kakashi smiled at the sight. _If Zetsu was here,_ he thought, _this would be something to record!_

"Alright, I'll make you a deal;" Naruto said when he stopped gasping for air. "I buy your team dinner and not make fun of how you looked, and you teach me how to integrate wind into a chakra heavy attack and not make fun of how I deal with my love life."

"Deal." Asuma said as Naruto helped him to the ground.

Chapter 13:

Return of the immortal duo

Later that night, Team 10 waited at their favorite BBQ restaurant, waiting for their host. Only Sakura was aware Naruto was treating them tonight, and she'd kept a secret out of fear Ino would badger her about it.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed for the 10th time.

"Do you ever get tired of saying that, Nara?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't." Shikamaru said. "And apparently, neither does Ino."

Ino giggled before Choji's stomach growled.

"Fooooooooooood!" Choji's mouth drooled.

"Is that all you think about Akimichi?" Sasuke asked. "Food?"

"No." Choji said. "I think about dessert too. Is all you think about training and Karin?"

Sasuke blushed ten shades of red as everyone burst out laughing.

"I wish Naruto would show up." Sakura said. "I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

As if he'd been listening, Naruto zoomed up to them panting when Jiriaya at his side before anyone could ask Sakura about what she said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto panted. "I'm having a bit of trouble getting Pervy Sage's checkbook."

"For the last time!" Jiriaya roared. "I told you not to call me Pervy Sage!"

"I CAN THINK OF WORSE THINGS TO CALL YOU, Mr. 'I abandoned my godson for 13 years to go peeping and write!"

"It's not peeping!" Jiriaya roared. He then calmed down and said very calmly; "It's research!"

"Suuuure it is!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he put his hand forward. "Hand it over!"

Jiriaya mumbled something under his breath and handing Naruto a checkbook.

"Checkbook?" Team 10's eyes glowed at the sight; even Sasuke showed some interest in it.

"Yeah, since I wrote one of Pervy Sage's books for him, and it's apparently the best, we're splitting the profits when it comes out. But until then, he let me burrow it for tonight. And no, I didn't write the perverted parts, just the character development." Naruto explained.

As he said this, Sakrua breathed a sigh of relif that Naruto wasn't too perverted. She then glared at Ino when Naruto mentioned 'profits.'

"Have a good time, brat." Jiriaya said as he walked off. "Don't come back early! I have a meeting!"

He then vanished before Naruto could make a crack about the real purpose of his so called 'meeting.'

The group of 6 then walked in and sat at Team 10's usual table.

"Order whatever you guys want." Naruto said. "Pervy sage is loaded."

Everyone beamed at those words, knowing for once, Choji wasn't going to empty their host's wallet. On his own behalf, Choji started crying tears of happiness at the thought of possibly ordering everything he wanted for once.

When the waiter came by to take orders, he gave Naruto 'the look.' Naruto ignored this and waited for everyone to order. He wasn't surprised when he had to yell his order to the waiter, but what happened next shocked him; Choji walked up to the waiter and said:

"If you value our visits here, you will take Naruto's order and treat him with the same respect you give everyone else. Otherwise, we're leaving."

When Choji got back, he saw Naruto was awe-struck by his kindness.

"No one deserves to have an empty stomach." Choji joked. He then hung his head in shame as he remembered why Naruto attacked him the other day. "I'm sorry about…."

"Forget about it." Naruto smiled. "All of you. It's in the past."

All of team 10, including Sasuke, smiled at Naruto's forgiveness. When their food came, they started chowing down. Naruto retold his adventures, and by the time dinner was done, everyone was full, tired and happy.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji walked home together as Sasuke headed over to see Team Hawk (or rather, Karin) at the Uchia mansion. This left Naruto to walk Sakura home. When they reached the Haurno clan mansion, Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Thanks for everything." she smiled. "I had a great time."

"Me too." Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head. He'd talked more with Sakura then anyone else, and in his mind, this could've counted as a date. "Well, guess I'll see you around then, huh?"

"Sure thing, Naruto." Sakura smiled as she turned to the door as he turned to walk home. Sakura then turned around, walked over to Naruto and kissed him before heading back in.

Naruto walked back home in silence and sat himself down on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Kushina asked. Naruto pointed to his lips.

"I will never wash these again." Was all Naruto could say.

"I'm guessing it went well then." Kushina smiled.

"How well?" Jiriaya asked with a perverted smile. No response came for him.

Meanwhile, above the village, two figures watched the scene through binoculars.

"Can you *^$#ing believe it?" The one with silver hair and a scythe said. "He's still a #%$ing brat."

The one in the hood looked up from his Bingo book.

"**How interesting."** He smiled under his mask. **"Two bounties in one village."**

"Well, then let's go!" His partner whined. "I'm in the mood for some carnage! I'm behind on Lord Jashin's scarifices anyways! Besides, I've been dying to chop off his head!"

"**Now, now, Hidan."** The hooded one smiled. **"Don't rush this one. This is the one hit I've actually looked forward to you taking your time."**

The two jumped downwards.

The next day, Naruto and Kakashi went back into their training routine. Unlike others, however, Kakashi barely moved as Naruto worked on adding wind to his Rasengan. Kakashi smiled with pride at his student.

"It seems Asuma did teach you something useful." Kakashi said.

"Damn straight he did!" Naruto proclaimed as he revealed the Wind-Rasengan. "Care to test it out?"

Kakashi performed a Rasengan. "Bring it on!"

Just before the two hit each other, Yamato appeared and stopped them with his wood style.

"What's up, Captain?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Yamato said. "It's Asuma. He's dying."

Naruto and Kakashi just stood there in shock.

"W-what?" was all they could muster.

"It was two men in Akatsuki uniforms." Yamato explained. "They where looking for you at first, but then they went after Asuma."

Naruto clenched his fists so hard blood fell to the ground.

"Those two."

Kakashi, though curious, held back his questions for later.

"Asuma has something to say to Naruto." Yamato said. "We must hurry, he doesn't have much time."

It took the three of them 5 minutes to reach the site; Team 10 and Konohamaru surrounding Asuma as the other Jonin looked on. Naruto tip-toed over to Asuma, who was smiling weakly as blood fell from his mouth.

"Hey." He smiled. Naruto waved weakly at him. "I know you and I didn't talk much, Naruto, but I want you to know…" Asuma coughed before he continued. "That you're a great kid. Kakashi was right about you all along. Maybe if we'd met earlier, we could've been friends. Now I see why Konohamaru likes you so much."

Naruto kneeled down to Asuma's level after nodding in agreement.

"Naruto…" Asuma muttered weakly. "I've only got one request; both our fathers made the ultimate sacrifice, and for years I never understood why. Then you came along and asked me that question. That question opened my eyes. Shame it took so long. Just promise me…you'll look after Konohamaru and my team for me. I know you'll take care of Sakura…."

"With my life, Asuma." Naruto swore. After enjoying a final cigarette, Asuma died. Naruto walked over to Kohohamaru and hugged him. Sakura then came in and hugged the both of them as Shikamaru cradled Ino and Choji and Sasuke 'man-hugged' each other.

"It's okay." Naruto whispered. "Just let it out."

Kakashi felt that day on his sensei's head all over again.

Asuma had a small funeral. Naruto stayed until the very end with Konohamaru before he walked over to the Hokage monument and bowed his father's head and the Third's with respect. Kakashi looked at his student.

"I've had enough." Naruto muttered during their next training session. "Those two have done nothing but cause trouble and destroy lives."

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked.

"Hidan and Kakazu." Nagato explained as he appeared in front of them with Kisame at his side. "The only two members Naruto couldn't bring to the side of good, and the hardest to kill of us all. They've been hunting other demon hosts and famous ninja and taking the bounties for their heads."

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Naruto asked. Before Pain could answer, Sai explained.

"Team 10 went after them. The Fifth sent us to follow them."

Naruto froze at those words. Though strong, Team 10 didn't stand a chance against either of them.

"I don't believe you should go Naruto." Pain said. "Kakazu in particular has held a serious grudge on you after that day."

"I'll look after Nary." Kisame said. "But we're goanna need more people."

"I know just the team." Naruto smiled. He turned to his uncle. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I've got an ace up my sleeve. When I come back, those two will be a thing of the past."

Pain nodded as Naruto, Yamato, Sai and Kisame raced towards the Hyuuga mansion.

"I won't lose another one." Naruto swore. "First dad, then old man Third, and now Asuma. It ends now!"

Chapter 14:

Naruto vs. Kakazu

Team 8 was at the Hyugga mansion, Kiba with his back against a tree with Akamaru at his feet, Hinata jumping around the pool and Shino just standing there. Hinata eventually warmed her feet up and cuddled with Kiba, causing him to blush. Her father passed the group and smiled at the couple, making Kiba uneasy. Only weeks before he'd been quizzing him non-stop.

"How are you today, Inuzuka?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm as bored as hell!" Kiba shouted. "When is something cool goanna happen? When can we go on missions again?"

"In case you've forgotten," Shino reminded his friend, "Kurenia sensei just lost the father of her child. She's in a lot of pain."

"I know that!" Kiba shouted. "But come on! Team 10's fighting those two rogue Akatsuki agents; Naruto's working on some new jutsu…."

"If you quit yelling, I might be able to help you out." A voice said. The 4 looked and saw Naruto looking at them. "I need a tracking team."

Kakazu couldn't believe that he had lost three of his hearts; one to Saskue's Lightning Blade, one to Choji and now, of all things, Sakura had torn out another one with her bare hands. Kakazu only had his fire and normal hearts left.

"**I haven't seen strength like this since the First Hokage."** He admitted. **"You're the whole package, Miss Haruno. Looks, brains and strength? You'll bring in quite a large fee**."

Sakura glared at the immortal and ran towards him with the intent to finish the job, only to find his fist meet her face before he threw her into a tree.

"**Like I warned you already,**" Kakazu smirked. "**My battle experience is vast."**

Sasuke, Choji and Ino ran towards Sakura, only to find themselves ensnared by Kakazu's tentacles.

"**Your hearts are mine!" **

As he prepared to steal them, Kakazu heard something.

"Wind style Rasengan!"

"Water Style: Ripping Torrent!"

"Water style: Water Shark bomb Jutsu!"

"Fang over Fang!"

When the dust cleared, the now limping Kakazu saw his victims had been freed. He instantly recognized Kisame, but ignored him when he saw a certain blonde ninja.

"**Well, well, well."** Kakazu smirked under his mask. "**Little Nary. You've grown!"**

"Yeah, and you've gotten fuglier, slime face." Naruto said. Kisame and Kiba laughed at this. "Where's Hidan?"

"Shikamaru lead him away." Ino explained with a worried tone in her voice. Kisame looked forward with a smile on his face.

"That kid's got guts. Brains too. No one's ever managed to lead Hidan away." He turned to Shino and Sai. "You two come with me."

"What about…?" Naruto started, before he looked over and saw….

"Sakura!" Naruto ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms. She opened her eyes.

"Naruto? What are you…?"

"**So Hidan was right."** Kakazu smiled. **"That was the famous Sakura you kept rambling about. If it's anything, I plan on selling her when I'm done with her."**

Naruto put Sakura on the ground and turned around.

"Kisame, Shino, Sai." He ordered. "Take Ino and help Shikamaru. I'll handle Kakazu."

No one argued with him.

"Save me a piece of him." Kisame smirked before he and the others left. Naruto and Kakazu dead locked each other.

"**Hidan and I were saving you for last…."** Kakazu said. **"I'm almost sad he's not here to chop off your head. OH, WHO AM I KIDDING? I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart like I should've done when you sweet-talked everyone into going good!"**

"Then by all means," Naruto smiled. "Come and get me, slime face! I've always wanted to tear you a new one."

Kakazu smirked as he charged towards Naruto, who threw a kunai and did several hand signs.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" He disappeared and started slashing Kakazu all over the place before the immortal finally grabbed him and flung him to the ground.

"**That was too easy!"**

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakazu looked up and saw that he had only killed a shadow clone.

"**Is that your plan?" **He joked.** "Use Shadow clones until I run out of chakra? In case you've forgotten, all my hearts contain chakra! I may be down to two, but that's more than enough to keep you at bay, even with the Kyuubi!"**

Naruto smirked and prepared more clones. Two ran to his side and started forming something. Suddenly, the air got heavier, rocks floated and then distinagrated.

"**W-what are you up to?"** Kakazu asked. This was bad. Whatever Naruto had would kill him no problem. He wasn't prepared for this.

Naruto revealed a giant shuriken made entirely out of wind and chakra.

"Wind style! Rasen-shuriken!"

"**So this is your power, huh?"** Kakazu smirked. **"A fitting jutsu for a monster."**

Naruto and his clones ran after Kakazu, who unleashed his fire style onto them. Unfortunately, he missed Naruto. Fortunately for him, Naruto's attack vanished.

"Um, can I go back and try that again?" Naruto sweat with an uneasy smile. He then found himself unable to breathe as Kakazu's tentacles swarmed him.

"**I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."** Kakazu smiled evilly as he prepared to steal Naruto's heart.

"Chidori blade!" Sasuke roared as he cut Kakazu's tentacles and grabbed Naruto out of harms way. They jumped over to the others. "You know, loser, I was hoping you'd grown a little, but you haven't changed a bit."

"HEY!" Naruto screamed. "It's cool when it hits! Besides, I've got a backup plan."

"It won't work." Sakura said. "Kakazu's smart. He'll have learnt from that encounter."

"**Listen to you friends, brat**." Kakazu smirked as he went long range. "**You'll never hit me with that move, impressive as it is."**

Naruto smirked.

"You always were over-confident, like you dumbass partner."

"**Let's wrap this up."** Kakazu smirked. **"I've still got places to be, bounties to collect. So if we could just move this along?"**

Naruto prepared another Rasen-shuriken and ran towards Kakazu. Kakazu jumped into the air and smirked. He brought his tentacles down o the Naruto holding the Rasen-shuriken.

"Naruto!" Sakura, Hinata and Kiba screamed. Sasuke just stood there in shock.

"**You never could make a good strategy!" **Kakazu bragged insanely, happy to finally be rid of Naruto. **"I can ignore the clones, since I know where the original is!"**

Then 'Naruto' poofed in a cloud of smoke.

"**WTF?"** Kakazu swore. He turned to see the real Naruto holding a Rasen-Shuriken with a smirk on his face.

"Burn in hell, Slime-face!"

Those where the last words Kakazu ever heard before he disintegrated into ash. Naruto fell to the ground flat on his face. He realized his hand was bleeding, but he didn't care.

"Heh." He laughed weakly. "What do you think?"

Chapter 15

The Naruto Summit

Meanwhile, in a bar near the outskirts of Konoha; Nagato, Konan, Kushina, Kakashi and Shizune sat down at a table with Jiriaya and Tsundae.

"I've already told Kushina all we know about Orochimaru and Sound." Nagato explained. "What is the reason for this meeting?"

"I've uncovered something very interesting." Jiriaya said as he pulled out a folder of papers. "I found it in Kumo while I was searching for Naruto after his little 'misunderstanding' with Killer Bee. If you must know, one of Orochimaru's scientist associates was tracking us and I had enough of it. Have a look."

Kakashi scanned the papers with Konan.

"It appears that Orochimaru has taken quite an interest in Naruto." Konan said, lowering her head.

"WHAT!" Kushina screamed, scaring everyone in the bar. "What the hell does that snake bastard want with my baby?"

She then grabbed the folders and saw that they mostly consisted of exerts from Bingo books and chakra cards, all about Naruto. Then she saw something on the Reaper Death seal.

"From what I've gathered," Jiriaya explained. "Orochimaru has come to the conclusion that Naruto would serve as a better body than anyone else he could possibly want."

"Let me guess." Kakashi said. "The Kyuubi's unlimited chakra will not only help him learn jutsu, but it may also increase the body's life?"

"If he can adjust the seal." Kushina and Tsundae said at the same time.

"That's not all." Nagato explained. "Before he left Akatsuki, Orochimaru took chakra samples from the vessels we'd caught already. That's no doubt how he created those Cursed Seals of his. If he were to get his hands on Naruto…."

"STOP! PLEASE!" Kushina screamed, tears in her eyes. "Is that all you brought us here for? To tell us that my sweet little baby is in more danger than he's ever been in his life?"

_Sweet little baby? _Her company thought as they sweat dropped. _Are we still talking about the same Naruto?_

"No." Jiriaya said grimly after he got his composure back. "I've come to a decision. I'm going to finish what Sarutobi-sensei started."

"No…" Tsundae said. "You're not…."

"Yes I am." Jiriaya said. "I'm taking Orochimaru out of the picture once and for all. I'm leaving right away."

A hush fell over the group.

"Alone?" Tsundae asked. "It's too dangerous!"

"Look at what his bodyguards alone did to you!" Kakashi said, remembering the scars Jiriaya had shown him when they came from the mission in Sound. "You'll…"

"Be killed?" Jiriaya asked. "Yes, I suppose I will. But this has to be done."

"Let me go with you!" Nagato begged. "I could kill him easily! And if not, at least take Asura or Naraka path with you!"

"Remember, I'm still one of the Sannin, as the Great Toad Sage predicted." Jiriaya said. "And I'm Naruto's godfather. I've failed to save both my teacher and my student, but I will not fail Naruto! Besides, I've still got that up my sleeve."

The group hung there heads. There was no way to talk him out of it and they knew it.

"By the way Kakashi," Jiriaya smiled at the masked Jonnin. "I've seen Naruto's new jutsu. Nicely done. Sarutobi-sensei was wise when he made you Naruto's teacher."

"Well, actually…." Kakashi blushed as he started to starch the back of his head. "I kind of demanded that I be his teacher."

"Pervy sage." Kushina said angrily at Jiriaya, who feared for his life until he saw her smiling. "You'd better be here for Naruto's 17th birthday. I have a little prank that I think you'll like to see."

Jiriaya smiled as he got up to leave.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He turned to Tsundae. "But just in case I don't come back, flat chest."

Tsundae was about to angrily punch her former teammate in the face for calling her that when she stopped. Something was covering her mouth, and what she saw made her and almost everyone else present freeze.

The famous perverted toad sage had just kissed the girl he'd admired for so many years right on the lips. He then summoned Gamabunta and jumped on as he did his poses

"Farewell my love! Farewell, mother of my godson! Gallant Jiriaya is proud to have known you…."

His posturing was ruined when the toad swallowed him and vanished in a puff of smoke after muttering something along the lines of 'stupid posing.'

"Lady Tsundae?" Shizune asked her mistress, still shocked at Jiriaya's actions.

"If he ever comes back," Tsundae said sweetly. "First I'm going to hug him, then I'm going to kiss him, THEN I'M GOANNA TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Everyone slid away from Tsundae.

Chapter 16

Night in Yamato's

Sakura ran over to Naruto and tried to heal his hand. She managed to stop the bleeding, but the hand remained red. Hinata used her Byakugan and gasped at the site; Naruto's chakra points were damaged so much, chakra was literally dripping from his hand.

"Must be a side-effect." Kiba said. "Maybe you shouldn't use that move."

"Good idea." Naruto grunted as Sasuke and Sakura helped him to his feet. Then Kisame, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino and Sai appeared. Kisame did not look happy in the slightest.

"Nara here took out Hidan before we even showed up." Shino explained.

"THERE WASN'T A BIT OF FLESH I COULD CUT!" Kisame sobbed. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of this and took a step back. Kisame eventually pulled himself together and looked at Naruto's now bandaged hand, anger for the injury and joy at the possibility of killing clearly visible…until Choji explained what had happened, and then he started to cry again.

"It's getting late." Kiba noted.

"We should set up camp." Sasuke said.

"Leave it to me." Yamato said as he ran through hand signs. "Wood style! 4 pillars!"

Instantly, wood emerged from the ground and took the form of a house. Everyone stood awe-struck.

"What?" Yamato asked. "I don't feel like camping outside tonight."

The others walked on inside.

"Hey Yamato, you ever considered quitting being a ninja and just doing that for a living?" Kiba asked as he helped get the sleeping bags out. "You'd make a fortune!"

"Thank you for the compliment Kiba," Yamato smiled. "But no, this jutsu only lasts 12 hours at the most."

"Too bad." Kisame said. "Ame is getting pretty crowded. Akatsuki could use a new base."

"Oooooh Kiba…." Hinata cooed from the top of the staircase. "I'm waiting…**.**"

Kiba's eyes gleamed with happiness as he vanished in a puff of smoke and ran towards his eager girlfriend.

_And she used to be so shy._ Naruto smiled. _What the heck happened while I was gone?_

"We were on a mission to recover the Bikoru beetle and Hinata was kidnapped." Shino explained as if he'd been reading Naruto's mind. "Kiba fought 4 ninja related to the 1st Tschuikage and accidently blurted how he felt about her as he killed their leader. She woke up then, asked him out and well…."

"The rest is history?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Choji said. "I kind of double dared Shika to ask Ino out, and after a single date, she was kissing him non-stop. And as for Sasuke, he captured Karin on a mission, and well, one thing lead to another."

Sasuke glared at his part of the story and Naruto burst out laughing along with Kisame.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" The chakra 'gods' said together. Kisame then went outside to stand watch 'just in case' as Naruto put down his sleeping bag. He was pooped from his battle with Kakazu so much that he almost didn't notice Sakura walk up to him.

"Naruto?" She asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh! O-of course!" Naruto smiled when he saw her.

"Why do you like me?" Sakura asked. "I've always been mean to you, and you've always looked after me. Why?"

Naruto thought for a while before answering with a genuine smile and huge blush on his face.

"I like you because you're everything that I'm not. You're smart, strong willed, perfectly willing to die for people and well…You have the cutest forehead I've seen in my life."

Sakura smiled.

"That was incredibly corny."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto pouted. "But it's true! Every word!"

"I figured that when you took a while."

Sakura then kissed Naruto on the cheek as she got up. Naruto fainted and fell into the best sleep he'd had in a while.

The next day, the group arrived back in Konoha around lunch time. They saw Tsundae waiting for them.

"Lady Tsundae? Is something wrong?" Ino and Sakura asked their teacher. Tsundae lifted her face, tears plain as day.

"Jiriaya's been killed." She cried. "He went after Orochimaru and…!"

Everyone turned to Naruto, who had fallen to his knees. He eyes were tearing up. Kisame bent down and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Inner Naruto made a vow.

_I will avenge Pervy Sage! I will kill Orochimaru!_

Chapter 17:

Sage training/ Kakashi vs. Kabuto

Some days later, after a chat between Naruto and Iruka, Kakashi, Kushina and Sakura walked Naruto to the front gate of the village, where Fuksaku and Shima were waiting.

"Y'all don't worry about a thing." Shima smiled. "We'll take good car of him."

"You'd better." Kushina growled. Kakashi ran forward with his hands in front and sweat pouring down.

"I am so sorry." He smiled weakly. "She's just protective. He's all she has left."

"Good luck Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled as her saluted her.

"Alright, let's go!" Fuksaku said as he and his wife vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shrieked. "I don't remember the way to…."

Then Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What?" Both Sakura and Kushina said. "Where'd he go?"

Naruto landed flat on his face in mud.

"Yo, Naruto!" Gamakichi smiled. "Long time no see!"

"How did I?" Naruto started.

"He summoned you, dickless." A familiar voice said. "Finnaly, a place for all dicklesses of the world.

"Sai?" Naruto asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Pervy Sage put me in charge of watching you before he died." Sai then realized what he had said. "Oh jeez, Naruto I'm…."

"Enough with the dang sadness about Jiriaya-boy!" Fuksaku roared. "We got mo impotent matters at hand! Like saving the world! Naruto-boy, you and I have got allot of work ahead of us."

Naruto beamed.

"Well then, let's get started!"

"One more thing." Fuksaku said as he pulled something out. "Jiriaya-boy wrote it."

Naruto looked at the book. **TALES OF A GUTSY NINJA**.

"No, it ain't perverted." Fuksaku said. "Read it."

Outside of Konoha, 7 shinboi killed the guards at the front gate and prepared to enter.

"It's been a while, Lord Orochimaru." Sakon smirked. "Does it feel nostalgic?"

"It did the first time." The snake ninja smiled evilly. "But not anymore. Now go. Find Naruto Uzumaki. Kill all who get in your way."

"Except the Haruno girl." Kabuto smiled. "She may be of use later."

"Game Time!" Kidomaru smiled as the five ran inside the village, Kabuto close behind.

"One more thing!" Kabuto shouted. "Don't hold back! We've adjusted the seals! Go wild in second state!"

Meanwhile, Team 10 had gathered together with Team Hawk, currently the village's best information sources on the Sound village, at the Uciha mansion. Shizune had 'burrowed' samples of the weapons taken from Jiriaya so that they could examine them and tell what they knew.

Suigetsu picked up golden shrapnel shaped like a hooked spear.

"Karin." He turned to his team-mate. "Do your thing."

Karin did what she was asked. She gasped.

"Karin?" Sasuke asked. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"T-there's chakra inside." Karin explained.

"Just as I thought. I know only one guy who does that." Suigestu said. "Kidomaru Fuma of the east gate."

Jugo pointed to a bone like spear.

"Kimmimaro." He started to tear up. "He really has done it. Become leader of those 4 monsters."

Karin rushed over to Jugo and comforted him.

"Naruto said that the sound 5 were strong…" Sakura started only to be stopped when an explosion rocked the village.

"What was that?" Choji asked. Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"Go to your father! Tell him to get all the ANBU on the case!"

"Right." Ino said as she ran towards ANBU headquarters. Sasuke ran towards his closet and pulled out his swords.

"Itachi's on a mission, so I'm in charge of the Jonnin for know." He said. "Let's get moving!"

"Right!" All of them jumped outside.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A giant spider and three odd creatures appeared from the smoke. Tayuya began to play her flute as her Doki ran forward. Kidomaru was having the time of his life picking off people left and right.

A little girl fell to the ground in the panic and a Doki was about to attack her when it suddenly went flying through the air.

"Who the hell?" Tayuya swore when she saw Sakura heal the little girl. She turned to her six armed comrade.

"I'm on it!"

Iruka came beside Sakura and helped her find the child's parents.

"Okay!" Iruka said. "Now, Sakura get over to the hospital, they need you!"

"You're not going anywhere." The two chunnin turned to see Kabuto standing over them. He turned to Iruka.

"Naruto sees you like a father. He's sure to have told you something. Where is he?"

Iruka looked Kabuto straight in the eyes and said something that almost scared Sakura in its conviction.

"I have no intent to tell you anything, four-eyes."

"So be it." Kabuto smirked as he prepared a chakra dissection blade. "Die!"

Next thing he knew, Kabuto was on the ground and looking up at Kakashi Hatake.

"You two get moving." The silver haired Jonnin ordered. "This little punk and I have had a fight coming for far too long."

The two did as he asked, only to run into spider threads and find themselves tied up and flung into the air.

"Welcome, Ms Haruno." Kidomaru smiled from upside down. "We've all been expecting you."

Sakura saw Kidomaru had already captured everyone else.

"Oh, and don't even think about Grandma Slug." Tayuya smirked. "Roots got her trapped inside her office until she makes Danzo the 6th Hokage and Kido here already webbed her. Then again, Lord Orochimaru wants us to take you all there."

"So that you'll have a front seat when your home is destroyed." Ukon said. Sakon had entered Kiba's body, only to be attacked by Hinata's Gentle fist. He was healing inside his brother's body.

"And from its ashes will arise Lord Orochimaru's utopia." Kimmimaro said.

"If you think Orochimaru's dream world is a utopia," Suigestu smirked. "You're even sicker than me." He was silenced by Jirobo's fist.

"Enough everyone." Ukon said. "We don't have any time to play around."

"You go on ahead and drop them off." Kimmimaro said. "I have to deal with something first."

"I've heard you're the best Oto has to offer, Kabuto." Kakashi said as he stared down his adversary. "Supposedly even better then those freaks of yours."

"You want to see my power?" Kabuto laughed. "You may be the son of the White Fang and pupil of the 4th Hokage, but you don't stand a chance against Orochimaru's best student. I know all his forbidden jutsu, and you said so yourself that even without them I'm at your level. Maybe you ought to turn tail and run."

"Like you did in the chunnin exams?" Kakashi smiled.

"This is taking forever, and we're both busy men." Kabuto said impatiently. "Just give us Naruto and the village will spared…."

"That'll never happen!" Kakashi roared. "I swore to Minato-sensei I would protect Naruto and all he loves no matter what, and I intend to stand by that promise! Just like Naruto stands by his promises! The least I can do is show my Oto equivalent my most powerful technique!"

The two ran through hand signs.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Dead Soul Jutsu!"

Several corpses emerged from the ground and ran towards Kakashi, who dodged them all and continued on towards Kabuto, who pulled out a sword and stabbed Kakashi.

"Humph. I warned you. Huh?"

Then Kakashi started to crackle. Then he sparked. Then he was replaced by a blinding light and burning pain. It was a lightning clone.

Kabuto never got a chance to realize this, because then a chakra enhanced hand tore threw his back and pulled out his spine.

"Well, that was a disappointment." Kakashi smirked as Kabuto died.

"Not what I was expecting from Orochimaru's right hand man." Rin said.

"Then allow me to give you a better fight." Kimmimaro jumped down and ran towards Rin, who found herself pushed away Obito, who was then pushed away by Kakashi. Kimmimaro then flung his tail at Kakashi and slammed him into a house. When the dust settled, Kakashi was bleeding and couldn't move.

"Obito, Rin, get out of here!" Kakashi roared. Obito started to protest, but Rin pulled him away and made Obito perform his teleportation jutsu. Next thing they knew, they were in the Akatsuki base.

"Time to die." Kimmaro said to Kakashi as small bones came from his fingertips. "Digital shrapnel!"

"Minato-sensei…" Kakashi said as he blacked out. "Naruto…Forgive me for failing you."

Chapter 18:

Secrets Revealed

Danzo and Orochimaru reveled in the sight before them; the destruction of the 'old' village hidden in the leaves. From its ashes would emerge the Konoha that was supposed to exist, the Konoha the world had forgotten.

"Why?" Tsundae roared at Danzo as Kidomaru's webs held her and everyone else down. "Why are you working with Orochimaru?"

"Because," Danzo smirked. "The villages have grown weak under the daimyos and First Hokage's ideals. Ninjas are warriors, not servants. Sound knows that, and they want to remind the world, as do I. Besides, sometimes you must sacrifice the few for the many!"

The other elders remembered this belief and hung their heads in shame. Just minutes before they had said that when Tsundae had begged that Naruto be called back.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kushina roared. "The Akatsuki is already on their way!"

"As long as 1 lives, the will of Fire lives on!" Sasuke roared. "That's what Old Man Third taught us!"

"Besides," Kiba barked. "What makes you think that we'll just stay there and be destroyed? Even if we can't break out, we outnumber you a million to 5!

"Because," Orochimaru said. "Those 5 have been gifted with my cursed seals. I'm sure Naruto told you about them. Better yet, you saw Sasuke with his, which should give you a good enough idea of what they're capable of."

Everyone shuddered at the memory of the final match of the Chunnin exams.

"Orochimaru?" Danzo smiled. "You've done your part. I can take it from here. Just give me the Kage hat and you can be on your way."

Orochimaru burst out laughing. His laughter sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Danzo…" Orochimaru smirked as he slid something down his arm after wiping his tears after he stopped laughing. "About your title…"

"Yes?" Danzo asked uneasy. An instant later, he was decapitated by the Grass long sword.

"You're not getting it." Orochimaru smiled. He turned to the ANBU. "Oh please. Did you seriously think I'd keep my promises?"

The ANBU rushed at him, only to join their master in the after-life. Orochimaru walked over to Danzo's severed head, picked it up and pulled away the bandages covering his face.

"A Sharigan!" Hinata screamed.

"Very perceptive, Ms. Hyugga." Orochimaru smiled before turning back to the head and frowning. "It damaged, unfortunately, but I can't be too picky."

Orochimaru dug his hand into Danzo's eyehole and tore the Sharigan out. He then threw the head to the floor and everyone heard a squishing sound.

"Ah. There. Much better." Orochimaru turned to reveal that he had not one, but 2 Sharingan!

"H-how?" Sasuke stammered.

"Well, now the cat's out of the bag and my irritating partner is dead," Orochimaru said in a completely different voice, a voice that was calm and pure evil and scared everyone. "I suppose I no longer this disguise. Release!"

Orochimaru vanished in a puff of smoke and in his place stood a man wearing an orange swirl mask with one eyehole in old red ninja armor. He carried a battle-fan with the tomas of the Sharingan on it and his black hair was cut short.

"M-Madara Uchia!" Sakura gasped. Everyone looked at her and then this mysterious man.

"Correct, Ms. Haruno." Madara smirked under his mask. "It's been me all along. Never was it Orochimaru who sought Naruto, never did he lead Sound. In fact, Orochimaru has been dead for many years. It was me the whole time!"

"But my grandfather…" Tsundae started.

"Killed me?" Madara finished for his captive. "No, he didn't. He killed a servant of mine, whom I gave 2% of my chakra. He did, however, injury me very badly and I lost use of many jutsu to him and this pitiful village's libraries. You're lucky you've been spared my full power."

"What about Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. "We know he was in Akatsuki!"

"Oh yes, he was." Madara said. "He was actually one of the founding members, besides me, Zetsu and Nagato. But he was actually working against me for the village. He did want to learn all my jutsu, but I knew from the moment he joined he had different intentions than we did."

He turned to Kushina with anger visible in his eye and pointed at her.

"The intentions we had that is, until your interfering husband and bastard son ruined everything! I'm sure you remember, Uzumaki-san. It's not everyday you lose the love of your life and become mother of an irritating bastard."

Madara explained what happened that night 16 years ago.

"Orochimaru came to me with an idea; why not use the Nine Tailed fox to speed up the destruction of Konoha? It would make the Uchia clan, which betrayed me, it's own leader, look guilty of summoning the most hated demon in existence. I liked the idea and took it. The information gathered assured me that your son would be born that night, so I went ahead and summoned it.

"Unfortunately for me, I underestimated Minato and he almost killed me with the Reaper Death Seal. However, he remembered the nine tails and only sealed away my right Sharingan. You no doubt know he put it to good use when he sealed my beast."

"Your beast?" Ten-ten and Ino asked.

"Correct." Madara said proudly. "I was the second demon vessel of all time, the first being my ancestor, the Sage of six paths. When I was young, I defeated the Kyuubi and merged with it."

"Wait, so that means…"Sasuke stared. "You and I are distantly related to Naruto? Because he said…."

"Do not mention that bastard's name!" Madara screamed in fury. "His mere birth ruined all my plans! It's because of him Akatsuki fell apart and I was forced to settle for ruling a wannabe village under the guise of the same weakling that ruined my revenge! He is the child of Prophecy, the one destined to either destroy or recreate this world! I've worked too hard for my revenge!"

Kushina activated her Rinnegan.

"You stay the hell away from my son, or I'll…."

"You'll what?" Madara asked as he poked her forehead and instantly made the Rinnegan vanish. "Your Rinnegan is nothing compared to your brother's, and even he never stood a chance against me. Sarutobi, on the other hand, he gave me quite a workout. Nothing compared to Minato and Hashirama, but still. It took a lot out of 'Orochimaru' to fake those injures when I simply teleported to safety."

Kushina went blank as Madara lifted his war fan.

"I know." Madara smirked. "You always hated him for his choices regarding Naruto and how people thought of him. Well, before I kill you, here's one last thing to think about; he died to protect your son. Just like Kakashi and Minato."

Kushina froze when she heard that Kakashi was dead. Meantime, Tsundae struggled against the webbing and finally broke free. She ran straight into harm's way and took the blow. To say Madara was surprised would've been fairly accurate.

"Impressive." Madara smiled. "Only my Amatersu has been able to get past Kidomaru's webbing before. You continue to amaze me, Tsundae. Pity you won't be around much longer, say hello to Hashirama for me!"

"Lady Tsundae!" Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten and Shizune screamed as Madara brought the fan down….

"Ninja Art: Summoning! Bring Down the House Jutsu!"

Sound 5 turned to see Tayuya's remaining 2 Doki crushed by giant frog limbs. Kidomaru's spider barely escaped and jumped behind its master.

Madara abandoned his almost kill and turned around. As the smoke cleared, he saw the face he had grown to despise more than anyone else in his life, even the First Hokage.

"Uzumaki!" he screamed. "You are forever a thorn in my side!"

Everyone's hopes shot back up. When the smoke cleared, there stood Naruto in his father's coat, riding on top of Gamabunta with Sai, who then jumped down to aid the civilians.

_Naruto…_Sakura thought_. I knew you'd come. _

Chapter 19:

Naruto vs. Sound 5 and Madara

Naruto stared down the Sound 5 in their cursed forms. Ukon grinned.

"This time, you're on your own." He said.

"That's right. Both of your senseis are dead." Kidomaru said. "Without them, this game will be synch."

Naruto seemed unfazed by their words.

"And after we beat you, I'll suck up all your chakra." Jirobo licked his lips.

"Well then." Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on, fatso."

An enraged Jirobo ran forward. Naruto rushed towards and the two attempted to punch each other, only dodge each other. Or so Jirobo thought, as he soon found himself flying the air.

"Sage tai-jutsu." Naruto smirked.

Kidomaru sent his spider to crush to Naruto, who simply put a hand out and grabbed it, stopping it.

"W-what?" Kido screamed as he spider struggled against Naruto's god like strength.

"Hey boys?" He turned to his toads. "You hungry?" He threw the spider into the air and Gamabunta sliced into a million pieces.

The Sound 4 stood there in shock and fear, except Kimmaro.

"Leave him to me." he said as he ran towards Naruto, who simply called fourth 2 clones and started running towards the bone wielding ninja. The two clones formed a Rasengan before dispelling from digital shrapnel's. The Rasengan grew to giant sized and Kimmaro stopped in fear.

"Sage Art!" Naruto roared. "Gigantic Rasengan!"

A giant blast hit Kimmaro instantly, reducing him to skin and bones. The unconscious Jirobo was also hit and died instantly. To protect both themselves and their teammates, Sakon (now healed) and Ukon summoned a Rashomon to deflect the blast. It barely survived. Kidomaru and Tayuya then jumped away into the trees, leaving only Sakon and Ukon to deal with the new Naruto.

"Let's see how much faster I've gotten!" Naruto said as he ran towards the separated twins, who didn't see their death from his sage enhanced strength.

Madara gripped his hands so hard blood fell.

"Impossible!" He roared.

"That's Naruto." Kiba smirked.

"Always full of surprises." Sakura finished.

"Looks like you'll have to abandon your plans." Kushina smirked. Madara just giggled evilly before he exploded into full out maniacal laughter.

"I know this technique's weakness. He can't stay in this form for long. And when he's normal, I'll suck the fox out of him."

"You'll have to get past us first." Neji, free of his webbing, said. Hinata cut everyone else's webbing and joined her cousin.

"With pleasure." Madara smiled as he picked up his fan and went through several hand signs. He then spun in a circle and spat out fireballs while using his fan to increase their power.

"Ninja Art: Fire style! Inferno Fan!"

All fell to the floor in pain.

"I'll be back later." Madara said as he prepared to leave through the window. "And when I return, I believe I'll kill Ms Haruno last."

"Sticky spider thread!" Kidomaru shouted as he spat a spear from his mouth. Naruto turned to Shima and Fuksaku.

"Ma, the fire! Pa, the oil! I'll do the wind!"

"On it, boss-boy!" The three breathed in as their perspective 'ingredient' rushed to their mouth.

"Sage Art: Burning Oil Bath!"

Kidomaru saw his spear melt before the oil hit him and he melted to a skeleton.

"Game over, spider-limbs!" Naruto smirked.

Tayuya, hiding in an alley, was scared more than ever. But then she remembered something….

"Too bad you don't have gen-jutsu, you stinking rat." She said as she began her signature jutsu. "Demon flute! Chains of Fantasia!"

Naruto heard the music and instantly jumped into the air clapping his hands and feet together. Instantly, an invisible barrier of chakra formed around him. Instantly, he saw a thin trail of chakra leading to an alley a few miles away. He threw one of his father's kunai to the wall, startling Tayuya, who jumped away, only to find someone was behind her.

"This is for Pervy Sage! Sage Art: Rasen-Rasengan!"

Tayuya hit the floor dead. Naruto jumped down and turned towards her corpse. He then looked to his shoulders.

"You two go home now. I can handle the boss on my own."

"What? Are y'all out of your mind?" Fuksaku screamed. "I lost Jiriaya boy, I isn't losing you too!"

"I have to do this alone." Naruto said. Fuksaku and Shima smiled.

"Just stop by for supper time, Okays?" Shima asked. "Bring that Sakura girl if you want. Heck, I'd love to meet your mother."

"Okay ma." Naruto smiled. With that, the two sages vanished from Naruto's shoulders. He then started walking towards Hokage mansion, only to stop in the town square.

"I hope this works." Naruto said. He bit his thumb and drew blood onto his forehead before performing two hand signs: Ram and Snake. Naruto opened his eyes to see he had his Rinnegan back, albeit now it was green instead of grey and with the pupil was now frog-like. He knew that after this jutsu, he'd never be able to use it again.

"Heavenly Rebirth!"

A huge chakra wave burst throughout Konoha, entering all the fallen bodies. Naruto then felt a sharp pain in his body and started panting and sweating.

Sasuke cried over his fallen brother's body, Karin trying to comfort him. Shortly after Madara unleashed his jutsu; Itachi showed up and battled Madara in vain, being killed with a stab of the fan after using up his Amatersu, which Madara put out.

Itachi's body twitched. Everyone saw this. His eyes opened.

"Sasuke?" He asked weakly.

"Big brother!" Sasuke cried as he hugged Itachi, who weakly hugged him back.

Kakashi opened his eyes weakly and saw Yamato and Sai looking over him.

"W-what?" Kakashi muttered weakly. "What happened?"

"Naruto resurrected everyone who died." Sai said. "Apparently, the seal Tsundae put on him enabled to use it once and once only."

Kakashi looked at the general area surrounding him. He was still trapped.

"Well?" He barked to his comrades. "Don't just stand there! Help me out! Naruto's life is still in danger!"

Madara admired the sight from a close distance and started clapping. Naruto saw this and turned.

"How interesting. A demon vessel that would use such a high level jutsu and give up such enormous power. All for his village."

Naruto put his headband back on.

"Madara." He growled. "Uchia."

"The one and only." Madara smiled under his mask. "You have something that belongs to me, boy. And I intend to get it back today. I've waited 16 years."

"You killed Pervy Sage!" Naruto growled.

"I've killed many people in my lifetime." Madara smiled. "Jiriaya was nothing more than a big fish in a small pond. Same goes for your father."

Enraged, Naruto jumped towards Madara and pulled the scroll from his back. Using what blood was still on his thumb; he spread it eveningly and slammed it into the ground.

"Summoning jutsu! Earth style! 8 tailed vengeance!"

Instantly, two 4 tailed Narutos emerged from the ground and tried to grab Madara. The immortal simply smirked and activated his Sharingan before announcing;

"Shadow demon chakra chains!" Chains burst from Madara's eyehole and snared the real Naruto. Madara then looked at the monsters charging towards him and muttered;

"Dispel."

They vanished instantly. Madara then closed his eye grabbed the falling chains, pulling Naruto towards him. Naruto's eyes were red and slitted, but the chains kept him from going any further into a transformation.

Madara bit him thumb and slammed it onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu! Demonic Statue!"

Out of the earth emerged the statue that had plagued Naruto's nightmares since he was a little boy. The Chakra blades rammed into Madara's back, and the immortal didn't even wince.

"I see you remember it, Uzumaki." Madara smiled as he jumped to the left thumb and did the Tiger sign. "Only this time, your words of 'wisdom' won't save you! Finnaly, I'll be whole again!"

From the statue's mouth emerged the chakra dragons that encircled Naruto.

"Say goodbye to Konoha, boy!" Madara smiled. "In a few hours, you'll be dead and I'll be a god on earth again. And first thing I'm going to do is destroy your home!"

Chapter 20:

Father/Son Chat and the Final Battle

"**Release Me!" **The Kyuubi roared. **"It's the only way to stop Madara!"**

Naruto, whose seal was now bleeding due to the chakra he had used to resurrect everyone, considered his options;

-he could reject the Kyuubi and die in attempting to battle with one of the founders of Konoha,

-give Madara the beast and die, or

-give in, hopefully defeat Madara and free the other Bijou at the cost of killing a few people in the process.

"I've got no other choice." Naruto said as he reached for the seal, disgusted he was doing this. His disgust increased when he saw Kyuubi's grin.

"_No. You do have another choice."_ A voice muttered. Naruto saw the 4th Hokage stopping his arm. The man turned to the cage in front of them and frowned. _"It's been a while, 9 tails. Still to soon for me, though."_

The monster roared with anger at the sight of it's sealer after so many years. Minato ignored this and turned to Naruto and smiled genuinely at his son.

"_Hey there, kiddo. I know this isn't the best time…"_

Minato was silenced by Naruto punching him in the stomach, tears coming down his eyes.

"WHY?" Naruto cried, feeling feelings he hadn't let himself feel in years. "Why did you do it? Me! Your own son!"

Minato hung his head in shame.

"_And Kushina said you were a dull one."_ He said. _"Naruto…When 9 tails attacked, I knew Madara was behind it, and that I couldn't stop him even with all my might. I sealed it in you because I thought…no I __knew__ you would be stronger than me, and that you'd have to face him. I just gave you a boost._

_I have no idea what you put up with, and I have no right to talk like I do know, but seeing the man you've become, I can't help but feel proud."_

Naruto's eyes stopped watering. His father, the 4th Hokage, the village's greatest hero, was proud of him. A smile formed on both blonde's faces.

"_I don't have much longer, but just remember this: You're my son, and I love you and your mother more than anything else. In a nutshell, here's some information: believe it or not, this is the Yang or positive half of the Kyuubi you have in you, unlike the other way around."_

Naruto tensed up. If this was the positive half, what was the negative half like?

"_I know, weird huh?"_ Minato smiled._ "And I gave Jiriaya a key for a reason. When you swallowed Gatora, I gave you all the chakra I could spare, so the release won't kill you. Not that you'll really lose 9 tails. Remember, your seal is different than the one Madara had."_ He finished as he vanished. _And one more thing: I love you, my son._

With that, Minato vanished into thin air, leaving his son alone in the darkness.

"Thanks, dad." Naruto smiled. He then forced himself back to the real world.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the chakra being pulled out of him and into Madara. He gave up fighting and let the outline of the beast ram into Madara.

Madara couldn't believe it. 16 years of waiting, all coming together in one moment. He could already feel the void filling again. Then he felt something else; a sharp pain and the sensation of nerves in his head ripping.

"W-What? What the?" He stammered in pain as he fell off the statue. "He's still? NO! No one can survive an extraction, especially after how much Chakra he gave up!"

Then something flashed in his head; his battle with Minato:

**Flashback**

"_I'll get it back." Madara had bragged as he teleported away. "It's as inevitable as fall turning to winter."_

_Minato, cradling a crying Naruto, simply shrugged and smiled._

"_You're too old fashioned. No wonder you lost the seat of Hokage. Time to get with the times, old man."_

**Flashback end**

_Of course!_ Madara roared in his head. _That's what he meant! He used the Ying to make the seal and gave Naruto the Yang!_

"Damn you Namikaze!" Madara screamed as he fell through the forest below. He opened his eyes to find his vision blurred and dark, getting worse with each blink. Madara was scared. Not since they day his brother died had he seen the darkness, and not since Hashirama had he felt this much pain.

_Whatever he did, _Madara thought, _He damaged all my organs! But I don't need them to escape!_

Madara started to teleport, unaware Naruto had seen him. Naruto pulled out the last Kunai he had and did the hand-seals.

_He can't get away again! _Naruto swore. _No matter what happens_, _I've got to stop him! _

Madara landed on his statue at End Valley and gasped for air as he rushed to his feet and began drawing on his chakra reserves.

_I under-estimated him again!_ Madara thought, oblivious to the growing flash behind him. _I fought too little!_

A Poof grabbed Madara's attention. He turned around and cowered in fear as 12 Naruto's gained up on him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" They shouted as they hit Madara, each hit connecting and causing him pain. Another clone punched Madara in the chin and sent him flying through the air, where he opened his eyes and saw….

"3 Chakra Rasen-Shuriken!" The real Naruto, cuts and all, threw a gigantic red, green and blue Rasen-Shuriken down onto Madara, sending him back into his statue, destroying it in the process.

When the ruble stopped falling and the dust settled, Madara, who was now trapped beneath the rubble and without his mask, looked to see a fading Naruto smiling that stupid grin of his. Everything was darker then it was supposed to be.

"Why?" Madara asked. "Why can't you just die? Like your father!"

"Because then I wouldn't be the number1, knuckle-headed, thick skulled, hyperactive ninja." Naruto said. He turned around and faced his mortal enemy, hatred visible in his eyes.

Madara smiled. "If not even your father could kill me, what makes you think you can? Besides, even if you do, you still have the entire Sound village to deal with. War is inevitable!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Naruto said. "It wouldn't prove anything, and it wouldn't bring Pervy Sage back. Besides, revenge is stupid. It just increases the cycle."

"W-what?" Madara stammered._ Those words! Jiriaya and Hashirama said the same!_

"I'll break that cycle." Naruto vowed. "I'll bring peace to the world. And I'm starting right here, right now, by not killing you. You're going to pay for your crimes, without a doubt." Naruto snapped. "And if you're still alive after 450 years, you can start anew."

Naruto looked to the sky and saw Jiriaya's ghost smiling down on him.

_You finally found the disciple you wanted, Pervy Sage._

Naruto then kneeled over in pain. He saw his stomach was bleeding. Madara smiled evilly.

"Talking rubbish right up until the end. Just like your father." He then felt the sharpest pain he'd ever felt in his life.

"This is nothing!" Madara screamed weakly and desperately. "I just need to rest, and then I'll flee!"

It was only when Madara closed his eyes that he realized he'd never open them again.

Madara Uchia, leader of the Uchia clan, awakener of the Mangekyo Sharingan and founder of both Konoha and Akatsuki, was dead.

Naruto forced himself against a tree and panted the pain away. He then heard someone approaching him. He closed his eyes and awaited death, only to see a familiar masked, silver haired jonnin looking down at him.

"You did good." Kakashi smiled at his student as he put him onto his back and started jumping back home. They found Sai waiting for them.

"You did really, really good." Sai smiled. This was a real smile. They jumped in silence for a few minutes before Naruto broke it.

"Hey, sensei." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Dad says hi." Kakashi's eyes widened, and then closed in a smile.

"Leave it to sensei to leave a post-mortem message."

They returned to silence until they reached Konoha, and when they got there, Naruto saw something he had never seen before: a crowd of happy villagers waiting for him with no weapons or signs that they wished him harm. Kakashi took his student off his back.

"Hail to the village's Youthful hero!" Lee and Guy shouted together. Everyone else in the crowd applauded or started sing 'for he's a jolly good fellow', lead by Kiba and of all people, Sasuke. The other rookie 9 started saying 'that's my classmate!' and 'we believed in you! Believe it!'

Iruka walked up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto smiled as he hugged him back.

"I knew you could do it." Iruka said.

"You always did, Sensei." Naruto smiled.

A group of kids, all lead by Konahamaru, ran up to Naruto and started asking him questions while pulling on him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto said. "Easy! Careful! That's my tender side! Don't shove! One at a time!" While this was happening, a single though popped into his head; _16 years of craving this and now I'm getting too much of it?_

Then Sakura walked up to him. She was covered with dirt, but she was safe. Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief. That is until she slapped him across the face.

"You baka!" She screamed.

"Ouch!" Naruto said. "Sakura, I'm in enough pain as it is!"

"You almost got yourself killed!" Tsundae roared.

"That's what a Hokage wannabe does." Naruto smiled. Tsundae smiled and hugged her godson and Shizune applied bandages onto Naruto's bleeding stomach.

Sakura then walked back up to Naruto, who winced, thinking she was going to hit him again. Instead, he found her arms around his neck and her face in his shirt.

"Thank you." She said.

A surprised Naruto just smiled before he put his arms around her waist. Both of them blushed madly, Naruto because he'd wanted to do this since he was 7 years old and Sakura because he had never been this daring.

"All that matters is that your safe." He said. "That no one died."

Sakura looked Naruto deeply, he was starring at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your forehead…" he smiled. "It's so big…makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura smiled slyly as she put her hands on his cheeks.

"How about my lips instead?"

That was all the two said before they started kissing, everyone clapping with joy.

"Out of my way!" Kushina roared as she pushed her way through the crowd. "That's my baby out there!"

Kakashi ran towards her voice in a seemingly vain attempt to stop her, his hands between his face.

"Kushina-san!"

Kushina stopped at the sight of her son kissing, no, making out with his long time crush. She turned back to Kakashi.

"Just let him have his moment. Then you can have all the over-protective motherness you want."

On Hokage Mountain, 9 ninjas in black and red cloaks observed the scene below.

Deidara created fireworks and Konan made confetti as Sasori brought out all of his puppets to applaud Naruto.

"He did it." Nagato smiled at his nephew as Konan straddled with him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Obito smiled and he and Rin watched the unfolding scene.

"Kisame?" Deidara asked the blue skinned swordsman. "Are? Are you crying?"

"YES!" Kisame shouted as tears fell down his face. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR HIM!"

"Looks like we came rushing for nothing." Zetsu said. **"Oh? You think? What tipped you off? The lack of blood or Naruto being called a hero?"**

Chapter 21:

Kushina's Birthday Present and Prank

"Hurry up, Kushina-san!" Obito screamed from down the hall. "We goanna be late for the meeting!"

"Obito!" Rin said angrily, "This is a hospital!"

"Sorry, my love." Obito whispered.

Kakashi paid no attention to the two lovers as he finished up **ICHA-ICHA TACTICS**. Naruto, who was now in the hospital recovering from his injuries, had been right about it boring compared to the other novels. He was disappointed, and anyone could see it.

Kushina stepped out of her son's room with a mischievous smile on her face and some clothes in her arms.

"There is no way in hell this is going to work." Kakashi said in a monotone voice as he threw the book into the garbage pail next to him. He was that disappointed.

"We'll see." Kushina smiled mischievously. "Now let's get going."

Everyone latched onto Obito, who performed his teleportation jutsu. The next thing they knew, they where in the council room. They found seats next to the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio waited for a good few minutes before the elders showed.

"Well, what ya know?" Obito joked. "We're on time for once."

"As you are no doubt aware, Lady Tsundae was injured badly by Madara Uchia in the invasion a few days ago." Shizune explained. "She is fine, but has decided to retire from military duty when she heals."

"We need a 6th Hokage." Homura said plainly. "The floor is now open to candidates."

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake." Shika Nara said. "He is the son of the White Fang, prized apprentice of the 4th Hokage and he defeated Kabuto Yaski, one of our highest wanted S-rank missing-ninjas during the invasion."

The Fire Daimyo stood up and eyed Kakashi, who looked up from ICHA-ICHA VIOLENCE. He was visibly surprised by the nomination. He looked at his team, who all smiled at him and nodded.

"That's quite an offer, Nara." Kakashi smiled. "But I'm going to have to pass. I'm not Hokage material. Besides, there's someone else who deserves the title more than me."

"Who is that?" The daimyo asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi answered.

"Who?" The daimyo asked, confused.

"The son of the 4th Hokage." Obito said. "And the boy who killed Madara Uchia."

"HE CAN'T BE HOKAGE!" Koharu screamed. All turned towards her.

"Oh?" the daimyo asked, curious. "And why ever is that?"

"He is the vessel of…." Homura started.

"The last Mizukage was and current Kazekage is a demon vessel." Kushina noted with a smirk on her face.

"He's still a gennin!" Koharu stammered.

"So what?" Kushina frowned, her anger visible. "The First and Second Hokage created those ranks; they could've been considered gennin if the standards applied to them."

"Stay out of this, Uzumaki." Homura started. "This doesn't…."

"IT DOES CONCERN ME!" Kushina roared. "HE IS MY SON! THE 4TH HOKAGE'S SON! ALL HE'S EVER WANTED WAS TO BE HOKAGE! AND IF SAVING THE WHOLE VILLAGE DOESN'T MAKE HIM WORTHY OF THAT, NOTHING DOES!"

The two elders were scared by this outburst, and their faces showed it as plain as day.

"I think I just wet myself." Horuma said.

"Now you know why we don't piss her off." Kakashi said as he returned to his book. _Don't kiss that one! He's Ginco's evil twin!_

To make a long story short, the daimyo decided to make Naruto the acting Hokage until the Jonnin had officially chosen a candidate. Not surprisingly, Naruto won they title by a landslide.

And in case you're curious as to what Kushina did to her son before they left...

When Sakura came in to check up on the recovering hero, she found him nearly naked in his bed. Just as she came in, Naruto awoke and realized what must have happened.

Long stoy short, Naruto got everything he'd ever wanted in life


End file.
